Two Irishmen, an Italian, and the Kat who just wouldn't leave
by Sprocket.james
Summary: Murphy and Connor decide to take a young southerner under their wing. Two years down the road, she's still hanging around and Murphy is trying to push her out of the nest. Connor doesn't understand why. Rocco knows, however. Set before the BDS movie. Adult material going to come along soon enough. Writing in progress! MurphyxOC Sexual situations Fighting! Adult language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Boondock Saints nor do I own Connor, Murphy, Rocco, Or anyone else who happens to be in here. Troy Duffy does. I do own Kat. Its been a while since I have written anything and this is going to be short. More or less a test to see how it goes. All reviews are welcome. Please review! ^ . ^**

** ps- There is going to be loads of adult fun stuff going on later in these chapters. This is my first BDS ficcie as well. **

_Sprocket_

1

The sun was just starting to show through the dirty window, color jetting across the room thanks to droplets of water from the early morning rain that hadn't quiet yet dried. Clothing littered the floor along with various beer cans, take-out containers and over-filled ashtrays. The air was filled with the stench of said items, only making the single room loft apartment look more like a dump than any actual living quarters. The parallel twin beds resting just at each side of the window were empty. Old, worn blankets lazily thrown over the sunken mattresses. On the floor, at the foot of the beds, lay a small pallet. The blankets were not as old as the ones scattered above. They were actually bright, vibrant, showing large pictures of cartoon characters. A slender hand poked through the mess of blankets, nails painted blue, paint slightly chipped.

There was no sign of life in the small apartment, except for the faint breathing of a woman who was well on her way to sleeping past noon. All seemed well in the void.

That was until life sprang forth and the blankets were being thrown about as though god himself touched them with the charmed hand.

"What fucking time is it?!" Kat shrieked, panic settling into her mind.

She tripped over the blankets, naked foot caught in a mixture of daffy duck and bugs bunny. "Please god..Not again! I can't be late again!" Her balance was carefully caught, hand tightly grasping the rail at the foot of a dirty bed. Reality was starting to make itself known, the severity of the situation coming down like acid rain, biting at her not so tough exterior. Pierced ears caught the ticking of a wall clock while blue eyes carefully scanned until it was found. "Shit!" _8:24._

There was no doubt in Kat's mind that she was late. No doubt in hell that her chaotic job was quickly making its way down the proverbial drain.

"Murphy!" _You promised..You swore that you would wake me up this morning._

How the Macmanus brothers always rose with the sun, she did not know. They were always up and smoking by 6:45. Always chatting about how the day was going to go on or how they had shared an interesting dream. 'You should jus' git yerself a reliable alarm' Connor had warned time and time again 'Why are ye dependin' on ol murph anyway? Ya know that he'll leave ya sleepin' jus' ta spite ye.'

Kat tried to shake Connor's warnings from mind, raking her fingers through her short brown hair, eyes darting about for something that could pass as a hair band.

Murphy had always been trying her nerves. Since day one. There was always something smart assed sliding from his tongue. God forbid the girl wear something slightly form fitting. 'Girl, ye know your just not ment for that, Right?' He would retort or even do something as simple as roll his eyes. The man was an asshole. Not to everyone else, just her.

It was true, Kat wasn't a size five, nor was she the smartest in the bunch. Hell, she wasn't even from around the area. Kat was born and raised in the south. How she ended up in the Irish part of Boston, wanting to kill Murphy and grateful that Connor was a good friend, was something that she just couldn't seem to understand.

-**Whatcha think? Small, Yes! More to come! Lots more actually..****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie 'The Boondock Saints'. Connor MacManus, Murphy Macmanus, Rocco , and Doc belong to Troy Duffy. Kat is all mine. Ashlin is also mine. I do not profit from writing these stories.

Warning: The future chapters will have even more adult material other than cursing. There will be sex, Voyeurism, self love, fighting, added cursing, drunk folks and something that you would have (possibly) never expected.. ANGST! That will also be there. Any scenes that you would like to read about?

AN- Hello everyone! I am pleased to read that this story has managed to capture your interest. The first 'Chapter' was indeed a short one. More will now be added and all I ask is for you to review. Good, Bad, Ugly- ALL ARE WELCOME. Thank you guys for the support and if there are any suggestions, I will think them over. I grew up in the south and currently stay in the south. I figured it would be fun to have a character based off of myself. Connor and Murphy will appear in this chapter and I hope to make each one (chapter) with love and lots of words. Now, enjoy and much love J

Blood pounded in pale pierced ears, a sharp pain driving its way just behind each heavy shell. The thickly veined muscle resting under the strong rib cage could only dance to a sinister beat. Lips were being chewed upon not so lightly, skin daring to give way to a flush of red at any moment.

"I know that you understand miss-" The conversation was only being listened to half assed. Only a few words here and there were being caught. The young mind continued to drift on, thoughts of gutting Murphy taking priority.

A smile was given from the speaker. That was really the only sign Kat wanted. She plastered a well-practiced fake smile to her pale face and nodded, trying her best not to tear up. Her job had been compromised. "I understand, sir. Catch you around"

Walking around midday only proved to be more frustrating than the situation that had befallen the young girl beforehand. People were clearly going on about life in their own little bubbles, paying not the least bit of attention as to where they were really stepping. Kat's foot had caught the careless attention of at least four others, causing a dull throb to set in just under the neon colored sock. She ceased her walking, sighing inward, hoping that something, _anything, _would derail her current thought train. '_How the fuck am I going to survive without a job?' _It wasn't as though she were going to have to sleep under a bridge, snatching up leftovers that careless passerby's tossed as they went on about their ignorant existence. She could see it now, the events that would befall her. Connor would offer to help any way he could, even give her money here and there just to make sure that she didn't go without. He surely wouldn't kick her out and hopefully wouldn't demand that she continued her share of the bills. Well, at least not until she could find another job. Murphy however, would prove to be less forgiving. More than likely, he would bust her balls over the current situation, using every possible chance to make her feel even more like shit and possibly even dare smudge the truth just a bit. She could hear it now '_ye could always become one o' Boston's finest. Those girls make lots o' money. After ye lost some weight o' course.' _

A whine slipped from those abused lips and surely everyone could hear the rumble fighting its way around Kat's stomach. She sighed, trying to decide which would benefit her most. Food or alcohol. While food helped to fill the pit, alcohol would simply put her in a state of not really giving a damn. Maybe that 'not giving a damn' could help her get passed the awful feeling that seemed to build with each second. Checking the time, thanks to a large clock resting above the old catholic church, and stating aloud that it was 12:30 , she decided that somewhere, someone was as inebriated as she hoped to be.

The grueling hours at the old meat packing plant proved to be almost more than Connor could take. The time, nearing six in the evening, signaled that Mcgintys was just around the corner. He would head home, shower, pull some clean clothes over his worn body, and walk the few blocks to his favorite little hole in the wall. Being that it was Friday would mean only one thing.. A large crowd of the usual suspects and a fair number of new faces. A smile crept across his dirty, sweaty face. Maybe this would be the night that he could find peace within another's warm body. It wasn't a normal occurrence, him seeking out a woman to bed. He would often shove those thoughts back down somewhere dark and settle for a pint. It had, however, been months and he was but a young man. Connor MacManus was in his late twenties. Thoughts of beautiful women in scandalous positions were only normal, or so he told himself over and over again. He would often confess his sins and hope that God could take away the impure thoughts. It did seem to be taking forever to get the answer he was hoping for. Questioning God was something he simply could not do. His ma would beat him , for sure, if she had ever found out. Ma MacManus raised her only children to be God fearing men. She would lecture them on impure thoughts. Making damn well sure that they would grow to be respectable husbands. Connor was snatched from his warring thoughts, a familiar hand smacking the back of his head non too lightly. "Oi! We need to be getting' out of 'ere! Or are you jus' goin' to stand around with those dirty thoughts ramblin' on in tha' pervy 'ol head o' yours?"

A bright red stain immediately spread over Connor's cheeks, his smile sliding into a scowl. He had been caught. Murphy gave way to his goofy grin, the smile bringing out a twinkle in those blue eyes. A smart assed comment had been on its way to the surface. The light haired twins decent down the stairs ceased that. "Why are ye in such a hurry, Conn? Did I embarrass ye?"

Connor shouted over his shoulder "Feck off!" His feet carrying his lithe body out of the old building onto the side walk, closer to their shared apartment. "I, Murphy, know how to keep my urges at bay. You frolic with any cute lass that dares give ye a smile."

"I aint pulled Kat into ma bed"

"Tha' girl wouldn't touch you. Yer an arsehole. She's smarter than Ashlin." That truth twisted a frown onto Murphy's handsome face. He had been seeing Ashlin on and off for a few years. Sure the girl wasn't so bright and sure she didn't want a relationship out of Murphy. But, when the young man needed to get his rocks off, she was always more than willing to show and do the job to a T. "Don' be jealous!" Murphy shot back. "you can 'ave kat!" Connor smirked, showing that 'kitten eating cream' grin over his shoulder. "mebbe I will. Tha' girl could use some o' me." An unfamiliar clench assaulted Murphy's chest. He ignored it thusly and decided to change the subject. He would mull it over later with his pint in hand.

It wasn't long before both men were back at the shared apartment. Connor went about his business, finding a clean outfit, stripping quickly. Murphy simply stood near his worn bed, eye brows furrowed. _'Where's tha' girl?' _It was unlike Kat to not be at their apartment when the boys returned home. She was always waiting around on them, sometimes even preparing one of the dishes that she had grown up eating. The food really wasn't that bad, even though Murphy would always say something smart about it. He had grown up eating some of the same dishes. His Ma made a large meal _every _night. Especially Sunday after church. Their large family always gathered, accompanied by a few neighbors to share the delicious dinners. He refused to express his curiosity , going about with his own stripping, watching as Connor prepared the water, testing it ever so often with a dirty hand.

They showered and changed into similar outfits, one shirt just a bit lighter than the other. It was off to Mgcintys. Connor sniffed at his arm lightly, smiling and enjoying the smell of clean skin. He didn't mind getting dirty when the time arose, only enjoyed being clean more than the sweat and dirt that came easily with their line of work. He looked to his brother, whom was nursing a freshly lit cigarette and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Murphy took up is usual stride, feet stepping into perfect time with Connors. The sound of their steps became a background noise when Connor broke his brothers thought pattern. "Is Ashlin goin' to be there tonigh'?" Murphy rolled his eyes over to the speaker, exhaling quickly, smoke making its way through mouth and nose "no, She's go' other plans."

"Ge' yourself a good 'ol lass. Ma wouldn' be too happy with 'er."

"Shut it Connor"

The short trip to Mgcintys came to an end, both boys snubbing their cigarettes, a black line following the burning paper and tobacco under their booted feet. Murphy got a head start on his mulling and had hoped to see Kat. Connor pulled the old creaky door, pushing his cleaned body inside, leaving a foot pressed behind him to ensure Murphy made it inside as well. The little old bar was alive! Even the, god only knows how old, juke box was playing a tune. Each twin took their time, making their little path through the larger than usual crowd. They had just made it within feet of the bar and juke box when something caught Murphy's blue eyes. He stopped in his tracks non to lightly, brows twisting up yet again. Connor could feel the sudden tension emanating from his twin brother. He turned the upper half of his brother, looking back to Murphy and carefully following where his eyes were pinned. A chuckle broke from his lips "Why ya lookin' like that, Murph? Its jus' kat dancing' around with roc!" He had to shout over the music and loud chit chatter of the crowd.

Minutes were quickly turning into hours, all inhibitions being washed away with each alcoholic drink. The brain was ever so fuzzy, even eyes blurred out a few faces. Mcgintys was empty at 5:20, only filling with the usual and a few new faces about an hour and a half after. Kat got a hold of Rocco shortly before she had arrived at the little bar. She wanted some company! Someone to talk to! He was just the man. With his twisted sense of humor and interesting take on reality, he was exactly the person she wanted to be around. Each quickly dove into their usual drinking, only taking it much further as the time went on and their inhibitions stepped out of the door. It didn't take long for the young girl to pull Rocco beside the juke box and demand that he dance with her. At first, he had simply refused, nervous of something bad coming of it. However, the more he drank, the more he was willing to admit to himself that kat really was a beautiful girl. He had always had a few dirty thoughts lingering here and there. Who wouldn't? She had an hour glass figure, thick in all the right places and knew how to throw down like one of the boys. Tonight, he mentally saved the image, she was wearing a faded black gypsy skirt, the lacy ends reaching just above the gray leather boots. Her torso was covered in a black tank top, a David Bowie button just over her heart. The normally tamed brown locks were all over the place. Messy, but sexy. She allowed her personality and figure to show more than normal. Rocco figured that he was just a lucky fuck, especially when her room mates were no where to be found. His own long, brown hair hung loosely around his face, wearing the usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. Dancing with kat was a first. They laughed, danced arm in arm, and continued the drinking. One would light a cigarette and the other would finish it. This was going to be the scene every one was talking about. Or so Rocco thought.

Kat burst into laughter, pulling from Rocco, dancing around in her own version of an Irish jig. Her skirt flared about her legs, the dull boots shining just a bit due to decent lighting. She quickly pulled Rocco to herself and began again with the circle dancing, his laugh enough to make her keep on with her own. Everything seemed to be going great! Drinking, smoking, and dancing! Hell! Even no signs of the asshole she was still wanting to gut! The nerve of that bastard! Why did Connor leave before him , in the mornings, anyway? A thought. One that let as quickly as it came.

Sweat starting to make its way known, her perfume scenting her and Rocco. Kat pulled back to breath, stepping too far and hitting the juke box. Another laugh erupted and she leaned back to rest for a moment. Those deep blue eyes hit the ground, looking a few feet out, catching something familiar. Old black boots.. Now who did those belong to? Two pairs of old black boots! What the fuck? Realization quickly set in and before any actions could be taken, Kat found herself being grabbed by the wrist and roughly pulled forth. She half fought, half allowed herself to be jerked passed the crowd, heads swiftly turning, no one daring to interrupt. Her eyes kept trying to focus, the hand grasping at her wrist white knuckled and somewhat unfamiliar. Those dark blue eyes fought to focus on the back of the head. Dark hair, carelessly strewn over a pale head. The stronger of the two smacked dead into the front door, causing it to fly against the outside wall. "Murphy?!" The girl tried to halt the movement, doing her best to sink the heels of each boot into the ground. She only succeeded in knocking herself forward and into her dark haired capturer.

Connor stood next to the juke box, hand to his forehead, eyes downcast, ears picking up the voice of Rocco, a throb starting in his temples. "I swear to fucking God I didn't do anything!" Rocco gulped when he did not hear the usual retort of 'Lord's name'. "Is it that serious, man? I didn't know they were seeing each other! I swear! Fuck!" He cursed aloud, several heads in the crowd jerking to investigate. Connor rubbed at his temples softly, exhaling quickly. They were not seeing each other. Not by any means! Murphy was still seeing Ashlin here and there. He didn't give a shit for Kat. _'If thas' the case, then wha' the fuck jus' happened?!' _

Connor was caught in a mental war. Either go and check on his brother and Kat or try to get some alcohol into his system to make whatever was going to happen a bit easier. Rocco unknowingly made the decision for him. He disappeared all too quickly, only to return with a double shot of something dark in each hand. "Drink up man!" He shouted "I'm starting to feel sober and I know for a fact that you are!"

Murphy leaned into the wall, his left shoulder taking the weight of his body easily, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring accusingly at the younger being. Kat fisted her hands into the dull black skirt, face twisted into anger. "The FUCK is wrong with you Murphy?! I didn't do a fucking thing to you! Why the hell would you go on and embarrass me like that! Come on! Is no fucking place sacred to you!? At home is one thing! Here?!" her usually pale face was flushed, hot angry tears pricking at the dark blue orbs. He did not answer her question, only shouted his own back to her, leaning forward just a bit, towering over her. He showed his dominance, his temper flaring. "Why are ye dressed like tha'?! Roc has a lass! Ye go' some fuckin' nerve woman!" His voice grew louder, that same pang in his chest back yet again. The very same one that assaulted the heart just an hour or so earlier when Connor teased about having sex with Kat. Murphy's anger grew, his feet taking his body forward. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so mad. All that he could understand was that Kat dancing around with Rocco pissed him off. Royally. That, and the fact that she was wearing something tight. An outfit that showed her curves, accented her hips. Murphy's eyes began to travel, thoughts taking precedence over his anger that was quickly retreating. Did he only tease her about her weight or did he really mean it? Her pants were always showing a size '10' tag. That was the part that confused Murphy the most. The young man had bedded many a woman. Most were smaller than her and a few were the same size. He was almost sure that the only reason she had to wear a '10' was thanks to those wide hips. _Hips_. Actually a fantastic size for carrying children. The Irishman shook his head, high cheeks flushing slightly. What the hell was wrong with him? His heart was starting to jump, skin feeling slightly muggy. Kat was drunk but she could still notice the change in Murphy. Her brows rose, arms crossing over her own chest "What's wrong with you, Murph? You look… weird." She leaned forward, rising to her booted tip toes, hoping to get a better observation. As soon as her eyes met his, he jerked back, pulling from the progressively worsening thoughts. "Stay righ' 'ere" He quickly ran back inside, snatching his brother up, much to the bewilderment of Rocco, and pulling him back outside. Connor ran a hand through his messy blonde hair "Wha' the 'ell is goin' on?"

"No idea" Kat answered. Two sets of blue eyes moved to the man in question. "Jus' ge' 'er 'ome!" Murphy's accent thickened, voice just a bit deeper than normal. "Tha 'irl is drunk off 'er arse! Take 'er 'ome Conn!"

Rocco stayed behind, leaving the earlier events to the wind, trying his hardest to keep his old pal in a good mood. He pulled out all of the stops and told every joke he could remember. Connor did as his brother asked, no, told. It had been a fun walk, both drunken people leaning on each other, chuckling, and going on about what puzzled them both. "I thought you brother detested me!" Kat exclaimed, fingers pushing through the heavy strands of her short brown hair. "Aye, as I" Connor answered, pushing the door to their apartment into its place. "I've never seen 'Im act like tha'. He scared the 'ell outta me. Thought ye two were goin' to fight" He flopped to his bed, resting on his elbows, eyes following Kat as she stripped of her boots. She had one foot up about above the ground, tongue hanging between teeth, fingers clumsily pulling at the laces. Her balance was lost soon after the first boot hit the ground, her body following. "shit!" She yelled out. If it weren't for the fact that Connor was highly buzzed, he would have been able to react in time and keep her from hitting the floor. He did react, slower than was needed, and pulled her up from the ground. Kat's body held a small ache, stomach turning ever so slightly, hands grasping onto Conn for dear life. "I don't know why the hell I just had to drink like that! I've got to be a soft hearted idiot." she frowned, then smiled softly, feeling her weight being lifted. "Thanks buddy." Connor was silent, his breathing the only sound being heard as he silently carried her to his twin sized bed. Kat looked to his face, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Wha' tha 'ell is wron' wit me?"

"You don't want me to be honest, man"

Murphy moved his gaze from the nearly empty pint, eyes pinning Rocco to his seat. The Italian sighed, allowing his head to collide with the table a little more harshly than first intended. "I'm telling you, man" His voice was somewhat muffled, hair splayed out on the not so clean bar.

"Well?" Murphy asked, bringing the frosted glass to his lips to drain the last of its contents.

A loud sigh came just before the words that Rocco didn't want to say "You, my dear friend, have feelings for Kat"

Murphy's eyes went wide as he choked on the beer, the thick liquid threatening to shoot out of his nose. "Wha'?!" The inevitable happened and he was quickly wiping beer from his face, cheeks burning at the revelation. "How the fuck do ye come to that?!" Murphy annunciated a little more than he normally would have, making sure that his friend could hear him clearly.

Rocco pushed the hair from his eyes "It's been like that since day one. Why do you think that you flipped the fuck out on us?! Think about it, man! You have always had this desire to fuck with her! Shit, you caused her to lose her job today! You're an asshole!" He refused to back out now that the can of worms was opened. "And you actually let your brother take her home. She was drunker than I've probably ever seen her and she hasn't even had sex with anyone in.." Rocco began to count on his fingers, causing Murphy to glare, teeth biting into his lip. "Hey!" Rocco began to defend himself "It wasn't with me! It was nearly two years ago and-" His cheeks flushed just a bit, the memory of her secret shoving blood all over his body "It was with a woman. Ok?"

"A woman?" Murphy asked, brows knitting. "How the fuck do ye know tha?!" His voice growing louder. "See! Why the fuck do you think your flipping your shit!? You have feelings for her! And you're a fucking idiot! You let your brother take her back to that apartment your guys share! I'm sure that girl is drunk and horny! Shit, if I hadn't had sex in that long and was stuck around twin girls all day, every day…I'd be fucking one of them tonight."

Despite the warring thoughts, Murphy jumped from his seat, the stool hitting the ground harshly. "Go get her!" Roc shouted, throwing his hands above his head.

He was going to do just that. Maybe it was the dominant male that he was, the thought of his brother getting into something that he ,wasn't really sure of, wanted himself. It made his heart jump rapidly.

AN-Please review! I know that they are somewhat out of character. I was trying to stick to their personalities as best as I could. Hopefully I did well. What do you guys want to read next? Help me pull this next chapter together J Much love , dolls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own nor do i profit from the Boondock saints. troy Duffy owns and he profits!

AN- This is a short chapter but more to come! Have any ideas! TELL ME! All reviews are welcome, as usual! There is sex in this chapter. Enjoy! :)

Getting completely shit faced and deciding that a sprint is the best way to get to a certain place quickly is more than likely a newbies decision. The decision would show signs of panic. Maybe what was rolling around in the person's mind was new, and they weren't sure how to tackle it. Maybe they had a temper and wasn't sure how to calm themselves. Or maybe, just maybe, the person was a drunk Irishman who just couldn't stand the thought of their twin brother making claim over something that they wanted. Maybe.  
It wasn't the sprint, hard day of work, or even the alcohol that nearly did Murphy in. It was the soft moaning he could hear just outside of the apartment loft. The creek of a mattress and Kat's whispered words. Deep blue eyes were nearing the darker side of the spectrum, pupil's dilated more than usual. A thin sheen of sweat had set in over the brow, a tattooed hand raking through damp strands of brown hair. Murphy leaned into the wall just beside the door, somewhat slouching. What should he do? Burst in on their obvious , or at least to him, signs of fucking ? Or go on about his business and give Ashlin a call? Wipe the slate, forget that pang in his chest, forget that he even felt anything for Kat in those few minutes of their 'argument'. Then again, he was young, somewhat dumb and nearly bursting at the seam's.  
Gathering every last bit of mental strength, Murphy turned the bent door knob, pushing himself inside just a bit more quickly than he had intended, losing balance and smacking dead to the floor inside.  
"Are you ok?!" Came that voice that seemed to be growing on him today, the very voice that caused a squeeze to start in on his heart. "Jesus, Murphy! Are you drunk?" Kat had been lying on her stomach, the weight of Connor holding her hips in place, his hands roaming over her covered back. He was trying his hardest to soothe her, get her comfortable so that she would talk about what was bothering her. While Connor was hoping for some action earlier in the day, there was no way in hell he would take advantage of a sloshed woman. Especially his dear friend and room mate. Connor pulled his body from its resting place and wrapped a hand around his brothers wrist, pulling carefully so that Murphy could stand. Murph sighed aloud, making sure to plant both feet firmly to ground before rising. "Wha' the 'ell are ye doin'?" His eyes met Connor's , whom was giving a puzzled look. "Wha' are ye talkin' 'bout?"  
Kat rolled to her back, resting on her elbows, face twisting into a smile "Did you think we were doing something dirty? You pervert. Connor was rubbing my back. The way you acted earlier pissed me off! He had to calm me somehow. It's not like you were going to explain yourself or even apologize."  
Murphy stood silently, relief washing over him, body starting to, finally, relax. He patted Connor on the back, hand going to rest at the nape of his neck, fingers gently pressing into the skin. "I need ye to leave for a bit." The twins stared into each others eyes, an understanding finally making itself known to the two of them. Connor smiled, leaning his body forward so that his head was on Murphys' shoulder. "Murph…I know tha' ye' want me out" Fingers began to pinch a little harshly "Come on Conn" Murphy whined softly "Go to Roc's. Jus' fer a while…Please?" Connor couldn't hold that argument. He carefully pulled free of the grasp, rubbing at the reddened skin. "Aye!"  
Kat only stared on with a raised brow. She was still confused. Why would Murphy want Connor to leave? Why wasn't he bitching like he was earlier on?

It had been a good fifteen minutes after Connor left when Kat started to push herself up from his bed. She raked a lazy hand through her messy hair, blue eyes hidden behind the lids. The black of the mascara was now starting to smudge. At one point, a red lipstick graced her lips. They were now slightly swollen, the remnants of color giving a nice pink sheen. "So, Why is Connor now gone and why are you just standing there Murphy?" She was not in the mood for another bitch session and sure as hell wouldn't deal with him finding ways to rattle her cage. Kat nearly fell backwards as her body collided with something solid. She pried open her eyes and stared in disbelief at Murphy, who was now glaring down at her. His tattooed hand grasped at the front of her shirt, gaining a decent hold. The shirt was beginning to ride up just a bit with her movements, pale skin showing. "What the fuck Murphy?!" The girl shouted, teeth starting to bite into her cheek. Her heart began to race. Murphy pulled at her shirt, the upper half of her body rising slightly. Black straps began to dig into her under arms. He leaned in slowly "No, wha' the fuck is yer problem girl?" The confusion was rising once more. He was angry and.. Jealous? Kat moved her hands quickly so that each one was resting at either side of his thick wrist. "Fuck you!" She shouted the very words that led straight to his undoing.

Connor was not pleased with being asked to leave. He was pretty sure of the situation. Sighing softly, the Irish man inhaled the smoke of his freshly lit cigarette. There were many things going on in that mind of his. What was Murphy going to tell Ashlin? What if the girl had decided to have an actual relationship with him? Connor knew that Murphy had some feelings for the woman. He had stated that much recently. The blonde said a quick prayer, eyes traveling to the night sky. Hopefully all would be well. If not, he was sure to kick someone's rear.

Murphy's mind buzzed with so many thoughts. His cheeks were red, eyes half lidded and deep blue. A harsh pounding was resonating throughout his young body, every nerve on fire. Kat felt alive. She felt like her mind was going to over load and shut down. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes held a familiar sting.  
Just as those words 'Fuck you!' were shouted, Murphy lost his control. He found that his body was ahead of his thoughts, hands catching hold of the pale shoulders, nails sinking, half moon's rising. Kat only stared into his eyes, unsure of what was going to happen next. She had a few harsh words on the tip of her tongue when he more or less crushed her mouth with his own. There was nothing but silence for a few moment's, each trying to figure out what was happening. The Irish twin soon enough decided. Murphy wound his fingers into Kat's hair, tongue thrusting into her mouth. She could taste the beer and cigarettes. It was..comforting. Each became frenzied, hands fumbling to touch whatever they could, a thirst in desperate need of quenching. Kat found herself being shoved onto Connor's bed. Murphy paused, mind making a mental picture: Her shirt was up above the belly button, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, legs opened allowing the black skirt to pool between the thighs. "Whats wrong?" Kat immediately began to panic, her heart sinking low into her stomach.  
Her words pulled him from his frozen stare. Murphy found himself going back to that frenzied state. His fingers were making quick work of the belt, a few clanks resounding throughout the old apartment. Kat watched , astounded, never having seen him move so quickly. She caught the splendid view of his stomach, black shirt pushed north, digits trying their damndest to get it off. The flush spread, as did a deep throb. Murphy growled low , throwing the material across the room. "Wha' are ye waitin' fer?"  
Kat just lay there, words at the tip of her tongue once more. It had been a very long time since she had taken a lover, much less had sex. Nearly two years? The one night stand was a woman! An old friend of hers. That short hour was amazing, but nothing , she was sure of, would compare to having Murphy take her. "Im nervous" She whispered, eyes finding the floor. 'Nervous?' he mentally questioned. Hell! He didn't have time for nervous! He was going to bust at the fucking seems! His body wanted, no, needed to be buried deeply into hers. Without so much as another word, Murphy had her body pushed into the old, worn mattress. He roughly pulled at the black skirt, hiking it high above her thick hips. "Wait.." She protested. "I-I do-" Kat's words were cut short. In that tiny amount of time he managed to undo the zipper, pulling the waist of his pants down mid thigh. He sank home, arms snaking under her knee's, pulling her rear off the edge, pushing himself deeper inside. "Fuck!" She screamed out, lids hiding her eyes. Murphy moaned aloud as her tight entrance clamped around his member. He couldn't remember when the last time it was that he had taken a woman so tight. Maybe it was the teenaged years of his life? Ashlin sure as hell had never felt like this! Kat's fingers sank into the mattress below as the frame started to heave with their movements. Her body was quickly growing sore, even though that familiar heat was already starting to build. Murphy placed his feet upon the ground, practically folding her lower half over, his thrusting growing more quickly with each passing second. He gave in to the primal urges and dominated her in every sense of the word. His hips smacked into her ass over and over, the skin on skin pounding bouncing off the empty walls. "Murphy!" Kat felt as though she were drowning, her eyes growing wide, the orbs locked with his own set of deep blue.  
Their coupling didn't last long.  
In those final moments, when his thrusting became erratic and her orgasm broke through, she finally understood the feeling that had been growing throughout the years. love. Katherine Grace was madly in love Murphy Macmanus. Every fucking thing about him, she loved.  
From toes to the ends of her brown hair, a deep burn consumed. Her insides clenched, pulling Murphy deeper inside, causing him to shout. He spilled his seed deeply within her cavern, letting her legs loose, falling forward to rest on her chest. Tears welled up in Kat's eyes. Her covered chest heaved, a sob tearing from her throat. "I love you…" She choked out.  
Murphy said not a word, only lay upon her, his body still buried deeply with her own.

When Kat awoke later on , she rolled to her side, finding Murphy pulling his boots on, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Hey" she smiled, hand rising to pushed back a few strands of hair from his eyes. He visibly froze. She pulled her hand back instantly "What's wrong, Murph?"  
He stood, inhaling deeply, allowing the smoke to sting his lungs. "I-" The smoke came from both nose and mouth "Nee' to think 'bout this for a while. I think I ma' a mistake"  
Her heart sank into her stomach. 'A mistake?' Kat swallowed hard, sitting up, pulling her clothes back into place, noting that the area between her thighs was still wet from his seed and their coupling. Her chest began to heave.  
Murphy pulled his pea coat from a hook near the door and didn't utter another word as he made his exit.  
He wasn't sure if he really had deeply rooted feelings for her or if he simply lusted after her.

an- well? TELL ME!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Time. Time was always a twisting formless creature. Stretching on into seconds, sliding about to minute's, clawing its way to hour's and eventually day's. Time was only on the side that you hoped it wouldn't be.  
Time was cruel and time was never right. Or was it?

Nearly three days had passed since the eventful evening. 72 hours. Three sunrises, three sunsets. Three moon's. A few unexpected thing's had happened in that drawn out period of time. Thing's that would possibly change the out come of the situation that had befallen both Kat and Murphy. He didn't come back home after leaving , confused as the day he was born. She didn't really look for him either. Connor decided it was best to leave his twin to his own devices, keeping his friend company, listening and comforting her when she would go into a bout of anger or simply burst into tear's. He had an understanding to the situation. Connor really was worried about his brother and it did bother him to be away for that length of time. His Ma had told him, when he was young, that one day he and his brother would not see eye to eye. That they would have a scuffle, would have to decide what was wrong and try to make the other see best. Connor wasn't exactly pleased with Murphy, and he wasn't ready to judge the situation either. All he could do was give his brother the time he needed and continue to be there for Kat. He did have his own feeling's for the girl, so watching her in those mood swing's did upset him as well. He had always hated to see a woman cry, especially one he was so close to.

It was now six in the afternoon. Kat still held no appetite. Her heart was drowning in the acid of her stomach. Maybe it would melt. Maybe it would cease to beat. That would surely be easiest. Right?  
Connor put away the small amount of beer he purchased not too long ago, taking the plastic bag in one hand, pushing the door shut with the other. "Come on, lass. 'ave a drink wit me. Maybe ye will git hungry doin' so an I don' 'ave ta worry about ye starvin'." The bag was pushed into the over full trash can, a grimace spreading over his handsome face as those finger's came into contact with something wet. Kat Slid from the bed, finger's going to scratch at her sweaty forehead. "ye need a shower too" Connor noted aloud, wrinkling his nose at the thought of her body odor. "Ye might jus' stink, girl.." A smile spread across his face when Kat seemed to perk up just a bit, a small laugh coming from those dry lips. "Your probably stinky! You dirty old drunk!" His eyes shined, hope that she would pull from that dark place blossoming. "Oh shut it! C'mere an' git a drink! I didn' buy beer only." Her smile intensified when her dear friend offered a shot glass and pulled a bottle of Jameson from the plastic bag still sitting on the table. "I know ye' love this. I pay attention!" She tried her best to let thought's of Murphy go to a minimum, determined to have a decent evening. Kat needed to take a break from her crying and anger. She needed to shove those feeling's away, at least for a bit.

Connor hummed an unfamiliar tune, hands working quickly to uncap the bottle. "Wha can we drink to?" Kat closed her eyes, brain running through different wording's. Her eye's shot open, lips twisting to yet another smile "How about we just drink and whatever happens simply happens."  
"I can drink to tha'" Both shot glasses were carefully filled and thrown back. Kat made a funny face, hand going to cover her mouth quickly. "Shit…" Connor smirked "Don' tell me tha' ya lost yer fire!"  
Challenge accepted.

Three night's ago, the world was confusing. This night, it was a little less confusing. Not much was changed. Many, many thought's were still spinning around and a now a drunken Murphy could only try to push some of those deep down. He, along with Rocco, decided that this night would be a little break from the frustration. He Hadn't bothered to go home. He almost couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kat so bent out of shape. Two weeks earlier, it would have been somewhat amusing. Now, that the feelings were making themselves known, he was starting to understand what his mother had told him as a child. Ma tried her best to prepare her son's for the world. She often gave little lecture's about love, life and everything that fell between.  
Mcginty's was pretty much empty, save a few regular's. Rocco and Murphy took their usual seat's at the bar and began their ritual. Smoking, drinking, and bullshitting.

"How's Ashlin? Weren't you talking to her yesterday?" Rocco took a gulp of his beer, unused hand going for the nearly full pack of cigarette's resting on the bar. "You sounded happy" he looked to Murphy, hair hiding the left eye.  
Murphy shrugged, reaching over to take someone's waiting shot of dark liquor. "Tha girl never really tells me wha's goin' on anyway. She mentioned sometin' about comin' 'ere tonigh'" He was just about to shoot the dark liquid when a petite hand snatched it up. "You shouldn't be drinking this yet, doll" His eye's shot up toward to the one speaking, a smile spreading across his face. "Speak of the fucking devil" Rocco sighed aloud, taking yet another drink of lager.

Ashlin was a tall, petite woman. Her eyes were an intense shade of brown, hair just as exciting. The heavy swell of her breasts could clearly be seen just under the skin tight dress. Red. She always wore red. That color always excited the boys, especially Murphy. Out of habit, the Irish man stood, waiting until she took the shot to wrap those arms around her small waist. "'ey girl! 'ow 'ave ye been?" She gave a sinister grin, placing a sweet kiss upon his lips and whispering "lonely…You want to keep me warm tonight?" Murphy bit into his tongue, forgetting briefly about his confusion. "Why not? Ye got me goo' and excited" Rocco grumbled under his breath, hand rising to make contact with his face. "You're a fucking idiot, Murphy"  
Ashlin glared down at Roc, pulling from her boy toy "I didn't realize they let dogs in here"  
Murphy sighed, thought's racing back to Kat. His mother would have been ashamed of him.  
"We nee' ta talk, love"  
"Yeah, I'm going to leave you two alone for now. I'm sure Kat and Connor would love some company. Don't fucking hang yourself, man." Ashlin looked confused "What the fuck is he talking about?" She asked, sliding her body back to his.  
"Jus' sit down and…I'll try ta explain.."

Kat sat on Connor's bed, clean from her recent shower, wearing Murphy's boxer's and her own oversized Star Trek t-shirt. She was close to drunk, having shared half of the fifth with her room mate. "Do you think he's with Ashlin right now?"  
Connor snorted, the upper half of his body hanging from Murphy's bed. "Fuck no! Why woul' he be wit tha' woman? Come on! He's got you!" She smiled softly, reaching to the floor for the half empty dark green glass bottle. "I think I would end that bitch. I fucking despise her"  
"Are ye jealous?" Connor chuckled, trying to right his position, only finding himself on the floor . "You're a mess, boy!" He rubbed at his head. "Not as bad as you, girl!"  
They spent the past hour's drinking , smoking, and discussing why celibacy was both a good and a bad thing. "Want some?" Kat quickly took a swig, hand covering her mouth yet again. "Hurry before I drink it all!" Her voice switched to a sing song one, cheeks heavily flushed due to the rising body temperature.  
"Yeah"  
A heavy knock came to the door, startling them both, causing Kat to nearly drop the bottle.  
"Tha fuck is it?!" Connor shouted out, taking the bottle.  
When no one answered, Kat started to hope that maybe, just maybe it was the man who stole her heart. She really didn't care if he was shit faced drunk. As long as she could see those dark blue eye's and possibly snuggle with that warm body.  
Both jumped up from their places, the door swinging open just a moment earlier.  
Rocco.  
"Hey! What are you doing here you old fuck?!" Kat stumbled over to give her friend a quick hug. "Where's Murphy?"  
The Italian sighed aloud, stepping over to Connor, reaching out and taking the Jameson. "You don't want to know."

Kat had never really been a violent person. Her mother was something along the lines of a hippie. She was always taught to make love, not war. To turn the other cheek. She was always holding her mother's teaching's dear to her heart. She was never really an angry person. It didn't take much for the nearly sloshed girl to put two and two together. She was no idiot.  
Connor and Rocco watched in morbid the girl in morbid fascination. Kat moved quickly, changing her clothes, getting naked and searching through the small plastic drawers sitting near the front door. Connor turned his face, cheek's flustered, body ignoring any reason. The blood rushed to his nether region. Rocco looked on, swallowing hard, watching his friend bend and search for clothing. A harsh smack made it's way to the back of his head "fuckin' look away!' He instantly felt like a dirty old pervert. Not that, that feeling lasted long, anyways.

The girl settled for a tight pair of blue jeans and her favorite David Bowie t-shirt. After slipping on a pair of neon green socks and her worn black boots, she grabbed her smokes and wallet, heading straight for the open door. Connor and Rocco turned to face each other then looked to the figure quickly heading out of the apartment.  
It took a good ten minute's for thought's of a naked Kat to leave and for reality to kick in. "Fuck!" was said in unison.

Murphy moaned aloud, hand snaking down to squeeze at a bare thigh. Slender finger's were tracing a line from his knee to the zipper on his fly. Ashlin was upset at first upon hearing that he had sex with Kat three days earlier. She nearly walked out. But, being the spiteful bitch that she was, she decided to announce that a title be placed on their 'relationship'. Murphy was shocked when she said that they should start dating. Not just fucking. But dating. Movies, being seen in public, flowers. The thing's Murphy was hoping for all along. All thought's of Kat were shoved to the back burner. All he could focus on at this very moment was her hand teasing him and his painfully hard cock. "Why ye got ta tease me like tha'? He whined. "You know I plan to please, doll." Ashlin moved her hand from his crotch, turning in her seat to rest those digit's on the bar. "Your going to make that girl leave, right? I don't want any tension between us. I am sure that she will just die when she find's out. She must adore you. " Murphy's erection started to die down, that familiar pang settling in his chest. "I'm so glad that she was just an easy fuck to you." She smirked, eye's panning to her 'boyfriend'. Murphy leaned his torso into the bar, elbow resting on the wood, fingers running through his short hair. "Jus' drop it, alrigh'?" Ashlin rolled her eyes. "We should head to my place. I'm horny, I know you are." That same hand reached down to his thigh, running up the crotch and her brow raised "Why did you go soft?"

Kat walked ahead of the boy's more quickly than they could have imagined. She may have been toasty, but her anger was flaring. She could tell that Mcginty's was damn near empty just by the empty front. There was no one standing outside, the door was shut, and the juke box was not playing. It could have easily been heard had it been going. Someone was always adjusting the volume, much to Doc's dismay. Her hand grasped the handle and she froze, her nerve damn near fleeting. Where the hell was the anger sliding to?! Now she was…nervous? Shaking any fear's free, her arm jerked back so the door pulled open non too lightly. It smacked against the wall. Her booted feet carried her warm body inside. The place really was a grave yard! Empty, save a few familiar faces. The pool table was occupied, floor pretty much opened. A few of her acquaintances greeted her, a cat call coming from behind. She flushed, continuing her trip to the bar.  
It only took a moment for her brain to digest what came into view. Murphy. And Ashlin. Sitting pretty much hip to hip, her hand in his lap, his head thrown back. The anger rushed in yet again, full force. She could have sworn that her vision went red. A throbbing pain started at the temples, teeth gnashing together.  
Ashlin just so happened to turn her head, a set of blue orbs and a set of brown meeting. The older woman smiled wickedly, taking the opportunity to grasp a handful of Murphy's hair and kiss his lip's fiercely. If she could make it out to be like Kat just came in and attacked her, surely they would ban her. Maybe Murphy would even drop her. Ashlin's thought's were very immature. Just the thing that Connor was going on about a week earlier. Their Ma would have been pissed.

Had it not been for Connor snatching his friend back by her shirt, she would have knocked Ashlin out. Instead, her first barely made contact with the back of her head. "You fucking cunt!" Kat shouted, pushing forward. Connor wrapped his arm's around that curvy waist and kept her from beating the shit out of the woman. She swung again, wriggling. Murphy didn't catch the initial hit, only witnessed his 'girlfriend' jump back and shriek. "You bitch!" He moved to his feet, anger consuming him, body towering over Kat's. "Wha' are ye doin' 'ere?!" His voice boomed.  
Connor understood his friend's anger, her hurt, her wanting to 'end' that bitch. He did not understand why his brother was here with her. He could have sworn that Murphy followed their mother's teaching. Did right by women. He was looking far from the path. "Don' fuckin; yell at 'er!" Connor retorted, staring at his brother. Ashlin pushed herself from the bar, hand pressing to the back of her head. "What is your fucking problem, Kat? Why are you acting like this?! What have my boyfriend or myself, for that fact, done to you?!"  
Murphy shouted back to his brother "Shut it Connor!"  
Kat ceased her struggling, eyes going straight to Ashlin. "What?" Ashlin smiled "I guess you haven't heard?"  
Blue eye's started to glaze over. Murphy was too busy shouting to pay attention to the women. "Take 'er home, Connor! She's fuckin' drunk! Take her the fuck home!"  
Kat could have sworn that her heart had made it's way out of her chest. She felt numb. She didn't want to believe what was going on. Surely Murphy would have talked to her before making the decision to start a real relationship with Ashlin. Right?  
Ashlin let the hand drop from her head, arms raising to go over Murphy's shoulder's. He looked back to Kat and sighed, calming quiet a bit. "Please" His voice was more along the line's of pleading "Jus' go 'ome. We can talk later"  
She only nodded, heavy tears streaking her cheeks. Connor took Kat by the arm and led her toward the door, Rocco coming from the mid way point to take her other arm.  
Her heart was surely broken.  
Doc sighed, wiping the bar down with a damp rag. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. The old man didn't like it, not one fucking bit. His eye's shifted to Murphy. The Irish man was frowning, a sorrowful look being hidden all too quickly.

Rocco sat at the old, cluttered kitchen table. He was silent. There was nothing to say. Nothing that he could say to make the situation any better. Connor took up a seat in front of Kat, hand reaching to her knee. She looked from her lap and whispered one of the most gut wrenching thing's Connor had ever heard. "Please. It hurt's. Just make me forget. I don't want to do this."

An-AAAAnd? What did you guy's think? I got some Ashlin acting like a drama queen for you my dear friend J Review!


	5. Chapter 5

'I wore my fuckin' heart on my sleeve and you stole my shirt.' -Scroobius pip.

Did your mother ever warn you of the troubles of heart break? About opening up too soon and telling all of your secret's? Heart break is never an easy thing. It changes you. It tends to make some of us cynical, some of us jaded, and some of us just keep on trucking.  
Kat wasn't sure which she was going to do.

The first ray's of light slid through the cracked window, leaving a beautiful rainbow in it's wake. Tiny droplet's of rain came to an end as it splattered against that very window. Beer cans littered the kitchen table, trash can over filled and emitting an odor. One bed lay empty. One a little too full. No one was awake. Having stayed up until four in the morning, they were simply exhausted. Many tear's were shed. Many word's were shared and the confusion was still lingering. There were several unanswered question's. If Murphy didn't plan on dating Kat why did he state his claim physically? Why was it four day's down the road and her shoulder's still marked? Was it an accident? Did he not realize the severity of the situation he thrust himself into? Murphy was young. And he was still somewhat ignorant to many thing's. Boy's did take longer to mature than girls. Right?

The southerner continued to make little excuse's for him in her mind. She did not want to believe that even he could be so cruel. She was young and full of hope. During the early hour's of the morning, Kat found herself unable to rest. She had tried for a good half hour before settling her body next to Connor and stealing his warmth. Connor had no issue with this. He loved his dear friend and was willing to do whatever it was that she needed to feel something other than pain.  
Kat lay on her side, Connor's arm's wrapped around her waist, cheek pressed into her back. In her sleep, a bout of tear's came. Her chest heaved just a bit, sniffles sounding throughout the tiny apartment. He instantly woke, eye lids fluttering for a moment, realization sinking in. "Shhh" The twin tried to soothe. "Rest, lass. It's alrigh'."  
When the tears did not let up, and the pillow was growing wet, Connor moved on to a different form of comfort. Those plump lips found the nape of her neck and pressed softly. The touch made no difference so he pressed a bit harder, teeth nipping carefully. That caused a slight stirring and for the sniffling to stop. Being the submissive that she was, her lower half pressed into Connor's stomach. The subconscious of a mind was always fascinating. Connor pushed his body upward, his center making contact with her rear. _'She's asleep!'_ His conscious chastised. _"Don' be doin' anything' you'll regret, Conn."_

He wasn't exactly in love with the girl. More or less in lust and extremely horny. Especially after her showering with him, trying not to but miserably failing, watching and that stunt with her clothing. Kat was a good looking girl and had curves in all the right places. In the movies, Connor could recall friends having sex to distract themselves from frustrating situations. Hell, he had even witnessed if first hand when he was younger and back in Ireland. The problem was that this wasn't the movies nor was it Ireland.  
Connor reluctantly began pulling his body from hers. He tried his best to sneak like he used to as a teenager. What youngster didn't sneak out during the night?  
The worn frame gave a small creak and the woman rolled to meet his blue eyes , her own face being whiped of the tears by her pale finger's. "What's wrong?"  
He swallowed hard, mouth hanging open like a fish. Kat smiled softly, something that often melted his heart. "You don't have to go. Stay. Please?" How could Connor argue with that? She was damn near **_begging_** for him to stay and cuddle with her! Feeling wanted and being able to move back into the same position made him smile like a school boy. Connor slid under the blanket, body moving to spoon with her own. A barely audible moan slipped past his quickly drying lips "You feel good." A flush began to spread over that handsome face. 'shit!' He honestly hadn't meant to say that out loud and sure as hell wasn't expecting her to answer. "So do you" Kat allowed the warm feelings to consume her. She needed to feel wanted. Needed something to distract her broken heart. "Why were you trying to leave to begin with, Conn?" Conner pressed his cheek to her back once more and bit into his tongue, almost too afraid to answer. "Come on, silly." Kat taunted, reaching her hand down to rest over one of his own. "Tell me. Don't lie either. You're my most trusted friend. Please, I don't need you filling my head with nonsense." He found himself nearly stuttering "W-well…I umm.." Very unlike Connor! Kat's brow raised, head turning slightly, as if she were trying to see as much of him as she could in this position. "Ye were makin' I-it…no! Me." His lungs quickly filled with air. "Hard"  
This time, Kat turned her entire body so that she faced him. "Hard? As in your dick?" Hearing her say that word made the flush deepen and his erection start to appear once more.  
"Y-Y-Yes." Connor sputtered. Kat could only smile once more. The corner's of her eyes were still just a bit damp from a few unshed tears. "I glad I at least have you, Conn. I need you." Connor lost the embarrassment, leaning his face in toward hers. "Glad I can be there fer ye."  
She bit into her bottom lip and reached both hands up to cup his cheek's. "Conner, just do what you want to do. I need a distraction. Please." Was she a mind reader?  
Connor put no thought into the situation and leaned in, pressing his lips to her soft plump ones. His heart started to pick up, body temperature rising, cheeks flushing once again. Kat's eyes rolled into her head. She moaned against his mouth. "Don't you back out on me."

The first thing to go was clothing. Connor took his time, running his finger's along the skin as it was bared to him. He pushed Kat to her back, reaching up so that he could pin her wrist's above her pretty head. "Are ye sure?" She spread her naked thigh's, giving a pretty good view of what he wanted. "Yes"  
Conn bit into his bottom lip. He wasn't going to be able to keep it slow if she kept this up! His cock was already painfully hard! For the second time of the day at that. Kat snaked her left leg up and around his waist, pulling his lower half closer to her own so that she could grind her hot center against his scantily glad groin. She swallowed hard upon making contact. Connor, being incredibly vocal, moaned aloud. His balance was nearly lost. To her, it felt as though he had a decent girth and length. "Fuck, Connor. I'm not going to last long if we keep this up." He smirked wickedly "Tha's alrigh', lass. Yer goin' ta come fer me more than once."

Connor did just as he said and brought her to orgasm twice before she was begging for him to take her. He had never been so proud in his young life. It wasn't every day that he could brag about such a feat. "Get on your back." Kat ordered, wriggling free of his hold, hips jerking as he dared stroke that spot just inside of her body with a hooked finger. "On the floor..Bed is too noisy." Connor gave a faux salute, rising so that he could strip of the blue striped boxers. Blue eyes went wide, seeing him fully nude for the first time. He had an amazing figure. Every part of his body muscled, blonde hairs running along the lower half, Cock standing and pressing into his belly button. "Your erotic." Connor smiled, leaning in so that he could shift her unused pallet, pushing her large assortment of pillows into place and laying onto his back. "Well?" he retorted "Wha' are ye waitin' fer?" Kat stepped from the small bed, placing a leg on either side of his hips and lowered herself down so that her ass came into contact with his erection. She moved to her knee's, resting a hand on either side of his head. Her hips began to glide back and forth, the moisture from her heat building, giving him an amazing ride. His back arched right up from the pallet. Nothing smart would come any time soon from that usually witty mouth of his. Kat slowly added all of her weight him, rocking her hips, sliding along his cock. "What do you want, Connor?" She leaned in so that her forehead rested against the sweaty flesh of his own. "Come on, baby. Tell me. What do you want?"  
"Fuck me." He blurted out, somewhat embarrassed. Never had the Irish man asked that of a woman. It was normally the lady asking him to fuck her.  
Kat shuddered. The way his accented voice twisted around those words was nearly too much.

Murphy was in his own predicament. Finding sleep was no trouble at all. Waking with a naked woman choking on his cock was a whole different ball game. The breath was damn near knocked from his chest. His body jerked, a shout tearing from his throat. He had been dreaming of the girl who's heart broke from his wrong doing. It was a nice dream. A dream where he had chosen not to leave. A dream where he didn't stiffen up when her hand reached to his face. One where he was holding her tight, inhaling her scent and admitting what he was sure was love.  
"Oh fuck…Please, keep doin' tha' girl.' His eye's continued to stay tightly shut. He didn't want to open them. God forbid something go wrong and he lost his erection once again. Sex the night before was a no go. Murphy simply could not keep it up. Ashlin was incredibly disappointed, but blamed it on the beer. He knew the truth and dared not explain. Only accepted her answer as the truth.  
A hand wrapped around the base while the other grasped his naked thigh. His hips bucked as he was swallowed, the very tip sliding down her throat.  
With his mind still on Kat, it wasn't difficult to finish.  
Murphy had been trying to say the name of the woman whom was , in reality, pushing him over the edge. It didn't work out that way and kat's name rolled from his tongue.  
Ashlin pulled from his body, the thick seed scarcely making it down her throat, teeth gritting. "Really?" she asked, nails leaving bloody lines down his pale thigh. "'EY!" Murphy shrieked, throwing his foot out. She choked, being kicked right off the bed onto the floor. A loud thud sounded. "You son of a bitch!" Ashlin shrieked. "You fucking Mick bastard!"  
Murphy quickly righted himself, ignoring the trickle of blood. "The fuck did ye jus' call me ma?"  
She reached for the foot of the bed, hand grasping the thick blanket tightly, using it to pull herself up. "Fuck your ma! Fuck you!"  
A tick started in his jaw. "Wha?"  
Ashlin held a palm to her chest. "The only reason I even dared ask you to start a relationship with me… is-is because of that fat bitch!"  
Blue eyes widened, mind going into a cluster fuck of thoughts.  
"Yeah, that's right! You don't like that feeling, do you? I see how you watch me. I pay attention to how you cater to me! Even going so far as to ignore that southern bitch and chase after me like a dog chasing a bone!" She snorted, rolling her eyes, amazed at his child like stare. "Your such a fucking kid!" Ashlin made her way to the night stand, reaching out for her phone. "You were an amazing fuck, Murphy. But let's be serious! Your still a kid. A stupid one at that!"  
Embarrassed, ashamed, and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest, Murphy frantically gathered his clothes. He quickly dressed, hating the feeling that he knew Kat must have been dealing with.  
"Now" Ashlin interrupted his thoughts "You have ten seconds to get the fuck out, or I will call the cops and have your sorry ass arrested for domestic violence!" She motioned to the rapidly growing bruise on her chest. "10.."

Too wrapped up in their quickly paced fucking, neither Connor or Kat heard the door open. She was in the middle of riding him, fingers digging into his shoulder, hips bouncing. He was too busy fighting for control. Desperately wanting to put her on her knee's and show his dominance. The door shut nearly as quickly as it had opened, the figure on the other side sliding to the floor, hand still tightly grasping the knob. Tears began to form and for the first time in many years, Murphy Macmanus cried. His lef t hand moved so that the palm rested on his forehead. There was no one to blame except for himself. He got himself into this situation and he had to quickly right it before the time ran out. Murphy wiped at his eyes, trying hard to stop the flow. He let go of the door knob and inhaled deeply. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at either of them. He was the one who slept with Kat and skipped out to be in a short relationship with the bitch who wore her pets heads as a trophy. Ashlin's bit into him yet again, her voice swimming around his head like acid. When he was young, his mother told him that one day he would have to 'man up'. That he would have to swallow his pride, admit he was wrong and fix what he broke. Murphy wiped at his face once more and stood, hand reaching into his pea coat pocket, pulling a half empty pack of smokes and his zippo. 'Help me lord.'

AN- Another short chapter. Sorry guys! I will be adding longer ones soon! Any ideas from your minds! Do tell and DO review, loves! Go and watch a video called 'stunner' by scroobius pip. I was listening to this while writing. it was helpful and i just LOVE that man!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been many year's since the twins made their last confession. The time, when they were much younger, confession was a daily event. Their ma made sure to that.  
She would nearly have to drag them in by their ear's, dropping one of the boys right in front of the confessional while keeping a tight grip on the other. 'Ye boys had better be honest wit the lord! Ye don' want at rot in hell do ye?!' Her voice would grow to a shrill, cheeks pink, brow twitching. They were terrified of their mother. She was the one who played both father and mother. She raised her son's. Their father wasn't around. Lily had often complained about how their father walked out, left in the day and never returned. Tear's would prick at her deep blue eyes, yet she never cried. Their mother would never cry in front of them. She had to be the strong one. If ma was crying then they were panicking.  
The large room was filled with many pews. The statues seemed to glow, the bright lights reflecting off the newly polished fixtures. No one sat around, no one could even be seen. Of course, at 8:30 on a Saturday night, who would be?

Murphy pulled the rosary from under his shirt, fingers clutching tightly at the cross. He stood next to the confessional and inhaled sharply as a tall man in black entered the adjoining room. It was as if he simply appeared. "Come along" his ears picked up the muffled command. He moved a little slowly, opening the heavy wooden door, pulling it behind himself and sitting upon a wooden chair. Murphy's left hand ran through his hair and the right reached for the partition, pulling it up, the heavy screen keeping him from being able to get a good look at the priest. He touched his index finger to each shoulder, then kissed at the knuckle gently. "Forgive me father fer I 'ave sinned." He ran his tongue over his canine, trying hard to remember the last time since confession "It 'as been " Another pause "Maybe six years since my last confession."  
"What is it, my son, that troubles you?"  
Murphy rested his hands on his knee's, feeling much like a child. "I 'ave taken the lords' name." Silence fell, only to be broken by his listener "Is that all, my son?"  
"No, father, there is much more."

By the end of confession, Murphy had tear's in his eyes and the priest wasn't sure what to think. He had heard much worse in his many years. Many had come to confession. The homeless, the gangsters, the street walkers, the dope dealers, every one. The father thought on for a few minutes then decided what was best to say. "My son, do you forgive this woman and your brother?"  
Murphy bit into his cheek, pressing his face into his hands. "Yes, father. "  
"It is simple then. You must swallow your pride and right what has been wronged. You are young. You are going to make mistakes. She is young and the same will happen."  
The Irish man looked to the screen, surely not expecting what had come along through the screen. "Is tha' it?"  
The priest stood, hand resting on the wooden door "Say twenty hail Mary's and you shall be forgiven."

The rain let in for the second time of the day. There was a chill about in the air. Kat washed dishes while Connor sat at the kitchen table, eating leftover's from a plastic take away box. He was incredibly calm, freshly washed, and worrying about his twin brother. "So" He started between bites of food, showing no table manners whatsoever. "Do ye tink he'll be comin' home any time soon?" Kat allowed the dirty plate to drop back under the soapy water, fingers sliding to grasp the metal divider. "I don't know, Connor." She turned her upper half toward him, eye's holding her growing sadness. "I wish he would. I miss him." Connor nodded in agreement, chewing quickly so that a few other thoughts on his mind could be made known. The day moved along slowly. After their hour of getting through frustration both began a debate over whether or not they could have any kind of relationship other than their friendship. Murphy was seeing Ashlin. Kat and Connor were single. After much deliberation and thinking, their decision came easily. It was decided that no matter what happened they would be friends. She trusted him. He trusted her nearly as much as his brother. After hours of cleaning, the loft apartment looked spectacular and smelled like lemons. They had even spot cleaned the mattresses. Having nothing really to do and nearly no money, cleaning was the best decision. "Do we tell 'him 'bout wha' happened earlier?" Kat sighed, going back to the dish scrubbing. "I don't think it will matter, honestly. He's happy with Ashlin, isn't he? If he knew we had sex, I'm sure it would do nothing more than make him want to ask me to leave. " Connor wrinkled his brow, taking the plastic container and dumping it into the trash can. "Sometin' ain't righ' wit this Ashlin shit. I know me brudder an' I don't tink he'll be able ta settle down wit that bitch." Kat began to rinse what she had washed. "Why couldn't I have realized I have feelings for him earlier on? Why did it take for him to…well, fuck me to get it?!" Connor chuckled, daring a tease "It's 'cause we are the new age Don jaun, lass. Ye should 'ave known that."  
She scowled, giving the best mean mug she could muster. "You shit. Don't get a big head."  
For the second time of the day, neither heard the door open. They were too wrapped up in the teasing and banter. Kat flung a hand full of bubbles to Connor while he tried to dodge, ending up with a wet spot on his gray t-shirt. "Ass…"  
"Wha's fer supper?"  
That heavenly accented voice boomed over their laughing.

Murphy stood outside of the apartment door for a good fifteen minutes. He was nervous. It had been a long time since that feeling nearly struck him to the ground. It was embarrassing to be nervous. He was a grown man. Mulling over the situation was a simple task during his walk to the apartment after gong to confession. This was the day that he would follow his mothers advice and swallow his pride. It didn't take a genius to see that he genuinely cared for Kat. Love. He was pretty positive it was love and not lust. Now, he needed to make this known and mend her broken heart as well as his own.  
Murphy pushed the door open, smiling when his eyes caught Connor and Kat. His smiled widened upon seeing them go back and forth, just like they were in the very beginning when she was new to the apartment.

Inhaling deeply he watched Kat. Today she wore a loose fitting band T-shirt, pants black, holes at the knees. Her hair was pulled into a short, messy ponytail. "Wha's fer supper?" He broke through their laughter, smile fading briefly, preparing himself for whatever it was that was going to happen. Connor's blue eyes widened and he lunged towards his brother. "Hey!" he shouted, arms wounding around that waist, lifting him easily. "yer back!" Murphy broke into a laugh, tears gathering in his eyes once again. He was happy to be home again. Those few days away felt like an eternity. Kat bit into her bottom lip. She wanted to run to him and do the same that Connor had. The young girl didn't know where she stood with Murphy. She was confused, frustrated and hoping that he would just ignore her. Surely he was there to get some of his things?

Connor playfully jabbed his brothers chest, laughing, the two looking more like children than adults. When their playing died down, Connor knowingly nodded to his brother, pulling his boots on and headed out into the hallway, taking his smokes and a beer along. Kat continued with the dishes, putting the dry ones into the cabinets. Her heart hammered in her chest, nerves thoroughly shot. "Wha's fer supper?" Came that question yet again. "I don't know." She answered, not bothering to look up from the her work. "What are you doing here? Wont Ashlin be upset?" there was a bitterness to her voice, chest moving a little more quickly than normal.  
Murphy stepped towards Kat, eyes glued to her back. He bit into his tongue, really wishing that he was smoking a cigarette and not attempting this conversation. "No. I won' be seein' her fer a long while. Never if I can help it."  
She raised a brow, turning her head to face him, the upper half of her body following along slowly. "Why? I thought you wanted to be with her?"  
"So did I. I was wron'"  
Silence fell between the two, making the situation way more awkward than it had to be. Kat finished her work, passing Murphy to head to Connors bed, flopping onto the clean blanket. Murphy followed, taking the opportunity to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket and light it with the silver zippo. He sat opposite of her, determined to fix this.  
Everything became even more awkward.  
"I slept with Connor." Kat confessed, eyes watching the floor, too afraid to look up.  
"I know." While hearing it from her own mouth was somewhat enlightening, the girl's honesty was a large plus, it still hurt his heart. But then again, he hurt her all the same.  
She jerked her head up, eyes locking with a dark shade of blue. "How?"  
Murphy inhaled smoke from his cigarette, holding back everything he could. God forbid a meltdown ensue. "I saw." smoke slid from his nose and mouth, creating a small fleeting cloud in front of his face.  
"I would say I'm sorry…but…I don't know if I really am or not." Kat sighed, reaching back to pull the band from her hair, pushing the strands about.  
"Don' be sorry. S'not all yer fault, lass."

Moisture gathered once again._ 'Why is he so calm? Does it not hurt him? I would have died if I saw him and Ashlin.'_ Her hands shook, heart raced. She stood, hesitating instantly. Murphy slid his eyes to watch her stand, body tense. "Why do I have to love you?"  
"Ye don' 'ave ta do anything'. it's yer choice." The cigarette became smaller and smaller, a cloud of smoke growing and dissipating over and over. A vicious cycle.  
Anger started to twist kat's insides. She bit into her cheek, hoping copper would distract. Her hand moved to rest on her forehead. The next words that came were meant to hurt. To tear, to destroy. She was young, hurt, and resorting to the exit.  
"Is this just so easy for you? "

Murphy jabbed the cigarette into an empty ashtray that lay next to his bed. He leaned back on his hands, curious as to where this would be going.  
"See? You just sit there! "  
'I'm listenin' ta ya. Wha' do ye wan' me at do? " His face held no emotion.  
"Something! I saw how you were with Ashlin! You at least acted like you wanted to be with her! You just fuck me then go on about your business like I'm one of Boston's finest!"  
He sat up once again, even pushing his body to stand so that he was an inch away from Kat. "Do ye wan' a fight out of this girl? I saw 'ow you were fuckin' me brudder an' I'm not bitchin' 'bout it! " His own anger was starting, emotions swirling with the red in his vision. "I 'ave ta live wit him! Ye don' 'ave ta live wit Ashlin!"  
"Well! I wouldn't have fucked Connor had you stayed! You took your coat and left! Like I was an easy lay! How the hell was that supposed to make me feel?" Kat pressed her finger into his chest, rising up on tip toe so that they were indeed seeing eye to eye.  
Murphy slapped her hand away, face twisting into that of pure anger. "Yer a fuckin' bitch." His words were low and to the point. There was no more playing around. He had come, hoping to apologize, hoping that maybe they could start over and make something out of the mess.  
She did not like his words. She despised them. No one called her a bitch. It brought her back to Ashlin. Back to that night in the bar and she lost it. He did not expect what happened next.  
Kat's fist collided with his nose, red exploding in a bright gush. "Fuck you!" Murphy quickly pressed a hand to his face, glaring at the woman, knees damn near buckling. "Goddamnit!" He shouted.

"Lords fucking name!" Kat turned on heel, bending, jerking her boots from under Connor's bed. She plopped down, ignoring Murphy as he continued with his cursing, feet carrying him to fridge so that he could press some ice to his swollen and bloody nose.  
"I should have known, Murphy. You just wanted to sleep with me. I should have known you didn't love me. Go back to Ashlin!" Kat quickly pulled her boots on, eyes going to the Irish man, anger clearly showing.  
"The fuck are ye goin'?" Murphy grumbled, feeling some relief as the ice soothed just a bit. "Take yer fuckin' shoes off an let's finish this!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"An why's tha'?"

Kat ripped her boot from the foot and threw it at him. It missed and hit the counter, bouncing, landing on the floor. Unhappy with the result, she snatched the other one off and started over to the fridge. "Because I said so! Your not my mother!"  
Murphy dropped the ice, blood running down his face, and took hold of her wrist. He squeezed tightly, ignoring her shriek's, pleased when she dropped the boot. "Calm the fuck down!" This was nearly too much to handle at the current moment. And where the fuck was Connor? He could have come along and helped out.  
"let me go!" Kat tried to wrestle her wrist free, failing miserably. No matter what, he would always be bigger and much stronger than she.  
"No!" His other hand caught the opposite wrist and jerked so that her arms were down below her waist. She continued her shouting, tears pricking at her eyes. Kat was completely overwhelmed with emotion. Her mind wasn't sure if anger or hurt coursed. They were so intense that they proved to be indistinguishable.  
"Please" her voice broke and she felt weak. "Please, let me go."  
"No."  
"Please…."  
This back and forth went on for a little while. She would beg and he would deny.  
The blood eventually stopped coming.  
Kat broke. She rested her face on his chest and sobbed. Murphy wrapped his arms around her, settling his cheek on the top of her shaking head. "Shhh.." He soothed. "It's ok, lass."

The door burst open and in popped a very excited Connor. It took a moment to notice the blood. When his eyes picked up red, he nearly fell out. "Wha' 'appened?!"  
Murphy simply looked to his brother and sighed.

When lights out came, Murphy motioned for Kat to join him in his bed. She shook her head "No, not yet." and lay on her newly made pallet. He propped his head up on his arm, watching her get comfortable and fall into slumber.

An-Still liking it? Any suggestions? Any thing you guys want to read?


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling ones self out of bed before the sun could be a difficult task. Especially if the body is worn and the mind is drained. Slumber was always a decent solution to fatigue. Dreams on the other hand, were not so nice. The subconscious will always find a way to express your fears, to give you little clues in dark rooms. Maybe you'll understand, maybe you will not. That is up to you and your perception.

The twin's rose before their room mate. They dressed quickly, daring not a word until both were headed down the steps of the dilapidated complex. Each nursed a cigarette, enjoying the burn, cold air intensifying their early morning high.  
"Why did she nail ye in the nose?" Conner asked, a smile creeping over his face.  
Murphy sighed, debating on whether or not to ignore the question. On one hand, his brother would possibly let it go. On the other hand, he may just press the matter acting like the child he was at heart, and embarrass Murphy in the process. Giving in was best.  
"I called 'er a bitch."  
He winced while his brother broke into a fit of laughter. "I would 'ave punched ye too. I'm surprised she didn' break it."

The sun had yet to rise, eyes were having to adjust. They followed the path of light from the street lamps, noting just how dead it was. Being in an Irish neighborhood normally meant a hustle and bustle even before they had pulled from their warm beds.  
"I learned me lesson."  
"Bet ye did." A retort followed by more laughter.

Connor and Murphy reached the small convenient store, one opening the door, holding it with hand so that the other would catch the handle and follow behind. They were greeted with a smile from behind the counter, exchanging pleasantries, having a brief conversation on what the service would be like this morning. All hoped that the priest would finally speak on something other than hell. Maybe more about the atrocities surrounding their every day life in Boston. Connor searched the breakfast isle, reaching quickly for a few packaged pastries. Murphy took three insolated cups from a newly cleaned counter, adding sugar and creamer to each before filling them with black, fresh coffee. "She like's Coffee, righ'?" He asked, using a straw to stir each cup before adding a plastic lid.  
"ye should know this, brudder." Connor answered, leaning in to grab a cup, tasting and making a funny face. "Taste's like shit, Murph."  
"Shut it!"

The older woman behind the counter smiled. Seeing the twins go on as they were brought back memories of her own children at that age. While she had many, they were much older and had moved farther out.  
Each placed their grabs onto the counter, eyes skimming for cheap packages of full flavor cigarette's.  
It was Murphy who spoke up first, asking for three packs of smokes. He pulled his wallet free and paid, taking the plastic bag that was offered, placing each item inside carefully.

On the way back to the apartment, they noticed that the streets had blown up with people. Many were dressed nice, heading to homes of family members, most getting ready for the morning service.  
Despite his earlier comment, Connor finished his coffee quickly, tossing the empty container in a trash bin sitting just near someone's front steps. "Are ye goin' ta try and work this out wit her?" He asked, pulling a cigarette from his pocketed pack.  
Murphy nodded, taking a sip of his still nearly full cup. "yeah." he paused for a moment, looking to his brother.  
"ye won't be flirtin' wit her will ye?"  
Connor gave a puzzled look. "huh?"  
"I know ye had sex wit her, Conn. I saw it and she told me."  
Another long pause.  
Connor exhaled a cloud of smoke. "It was only the one time an I wont be doin' it again. Are ye mad about it?"  
Murphy shrugged "I don' know. We can talk more 'bout it when we git finished with church."  
A nod was all that was necessary.

Kat was having a down right nightmare. She dreamed of death. The body of an unrecognizable man lay in a pool of his own blood. A black hand gun was clutched tightly between her fingers. Had she killed him? It was surreal. Vines started wrapping around the body, flowers sprouting from between patches of deep green leaves. She could have sworn that her ears were picking up familiar accented voices. The girl was tossing in her sleep, mumbling unintelligible nonsense. Sweat was starting at her brow. Her body ceased its moving, brain recognizing something soft pressing to her forehead. It was out of dream land and into reality.  
Blue eyes opened slowly, vision blurred, confusion settling in.  
The dream, forgotten.  
A soft smile spread.  
Murphy lay beside her on the pallet, a cup being held by his left hand. "Hey" he whispered, leaning in once more to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "You git enough beauty rest, girl?"  
Kat moaned, shaking her head. She scooted forward, pressing her body into his. "I wanna go back to sleep.." he placed an arm around her, pulling her chest flush against his own. "No, love. Yer comin' at church wit us."  
"I'm not Catholic." She tried to justify going back to sleep.  
Never the less, it did not work. Murphy stood, sitting his cup on the floor nearest the window. He reached down, taking a firm hold of the blanket and jerked it away. Kat screeched, clawing for her blanket, looking more like a vampire trying to hide from non-existent sunlight. "Give it back!" She shouted. Murphy chuckled, balling up the material and tossing it, easily, to Connor.  
"ye watch it" The blonde warned "She might' jus' bust tha' nose of yer's again."

Stealing Kat's blanket was like taking honey from a bear. A short, young, angry bear. Murphy had a half cup of hot coffee thrown at him while Connor's cheeks held a scratch. They found it hilarious. They even went as far as flushing the toilet while she showered. There was no way the neighbors didn't hear her cursing and shrieking. "How the hell did I ever get burdened with you two!"  
"Ye didn' have anywhere at go, lass. Remember?"  
Oh, she remembered. How could she ever even think of forgetting?  
"Ye were wet and scared. Jus' like a mean little kitten." Murphy smiled.  
"Someone had taken yer purse and ye jus' couldn't seem at git anyone ta believe yer age. All ye wanted was a pint!" Connor chuckled. "So we saved ye. Took ye in. Even helped ye git yer shit together."  
She rolled her eyes. "I was not that helpless!"  
Both men looked at each other then to her , nodding. "yes ye were" They said in unison.  
Kat turned the knob, easing the water flow to a full stop. She reached to grab the towel that was placed upon an old chair just outside of the shower curtain. Murphy perked up instantly upon seeing a naked arm. He shoved at his brother, giving a serious look. "Out" He mouthed.  
Connor rolled his eyes and motioned towards the clock on the wall. "No time" he whispered. "We 'ave at git to mass."

She was fully unaware of the attempt. Murphy wanted to have her to himself. It was early. He was horny. And why wouldn't he be? The man was starting to feel like a damned teenager all over again! He couldn't even find peace in slumber. She was freshly washed, he did love clean skin, and still naked.  
A soft whine came from the darker headed twins lips. "Fine…" He began to think of the most horrendous things possible, hoping that something would drain the blood from his erection.

It was true that they saved Kat from, more than likely, becoming someone's bitch or a street walker. The girl was on her own in a city where she knew no one. A place that was completely foreign to her. People weren't as nice as they were back home in Georgia. There was no southern hospitality here. Then again, that was quickly fleeting back home. She would never admit how much they helped her. The girl wasn't too prideful. Yet she would never admit to them being her hero's. It was embarrassing.

When Kat pulled the curtain back, she was wrapped in the over large blue towel. Her hair was still damp, straight, clinging to the sides of her face. Murphy had been smoking the last bits of his cigarette while Connor sat at the kitchen table, waiting. Murphy swallowed hard, hands going to grab yet another smoke. His blue eyes darkened, cheeks flushed, and that heart started a vigorous tempo. Connor watched as his brother rushed to light the cigarette, hands fumbling. He rolled his eyes. "I tink ye should hurry and git dressed before this horn dog starts humpin' yer leg." Kat quickly looked to the 'horn dog' in question. A smile spread across her pale face. ' So it's that serious, huh?'. In her mind, it was alright to go about with her thoughts. She had been teased and harassed all morning. "Hey Conner."  
The blonde looked to her "Yeah?"  
"Look away."  
He didn't have to be told twice.  
Murphy got a fantastic view as his dear lass, naked as the day she was born. He bit into the filter of his cigarette and stared in morbid fascination. Kat held the towel in one hand, feet carrying her to stand between him and the bed opposite of his own. She leaned in, taking his cigarette with her free hand. "What's wrong, love?" A deep inhale, smoke sticking, burning.  
"Ummm…Yer naked. An Connor is still in here." He began to pray to God.  
"You want me, Murphy?" And the way she was speaking! Her voice was sultry, smooth. Murphy let his eyes slide. They moved from her pretty face, down to her ample bosom and finally stopped at the smooth skin between her thighs. He could have sworn he was salivating.  
"Why not call off church and we can spend the morning in bed..?"  
This time, it was Kat who got hit with a cup of liquid. The mood was lost. Murphy burst into laughter, rolling over onto his side while his dear love gasped and glared at Connor.  
"No time! Church!" he chastised.

They were late to service. All seat's were filled, save for a place to stand just near the front door's. Connor and Murphy were wearing their usual get up. Old blue jean's, black shirt's, black pea coat's, boot's, and their rosary's. Kat chose something different than her usual bum gear. She wore a black, sleeveless dress. Since the air was cooler than normal, the girl donned her black long sleeved sweater. Just a hint of make-up. Those vibrant blue eye's stuck out. Many people couldn't help but to stare. Murphy felt his head grow three time's it's usual size. While he tried his best to keep all thought's on the service, he couldn't help the growing number of perverted scenario's. Connor was also trying to pay attention to service. He couldn't seem to keep his eye's from Kat. Their sexual adventure played through his head. Over and over again. While, on one hand, he had sworn to himself to never touch her in that manner again. The other hand ached to be filled with something sweet. Their fucking was by far one of the best for him. Every now and then, those eye's would travel back to one of the many speaker's.

His last stare down did not go unnoticed. Murphy bit into his tongue. He was beginning to think that his forgiveness and trust would not be as easily won as first thought. Anger and jealousy was starting to bite at every nerve. The twin's were known for their bickering and scrapping. Never for something like this.  
Ma surely would have beat the two then give Kat a stern talking to.

Kat made it outside first. Connor and Murphy were off to the normal routine of kissing the feet of their beloved savoir. She took a cigarette from a pocket hidden away on the inside of her sweater, lighting the papery end and inhaling deeply. Her mind was not on either of the guys. A weird feeling swam in her gut. Their was something abnormal in her dream world. While she couldn't remember the dream, she could remember the feeling. It was not a good one. It frightened her. Inhaling deeply once again, she carefully leaned her body into a rail. Her eye's gazed down below, a smile gracing those lip's upon seeing small group's of children run along. She continued to watch and smoke, paying no attention to anyone else around.  
A hand harshly jerked her body from the rail, spinning around to face it's owner. _'Murphy?'_  
Kat's eye's were wide, her heart thumping. "What the hell? I nearly hit you!" He had a look she could not place. His own eye's were dark. Mouth twisted into a frown. "We need ta talk, girl." Murphy began to quickly walk, pulling her along by her upper arm, finger's never loosening from their firm grip.  
"About what?" She struggled to keep up, nearly failing miserably. He did not speak, only continued that furious pace, ignoring all of her question's, save one. "Where's Connor?"  
"Shut it!"  
Kat glared, immediately trying to jerk free of his hand. "Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

This went on, people watching in morbid fascination, until she was pulled into their apartment building, up the stair's and pushed into the front door. After catching her balance, she sat in a chair next to the kitchen table. "You better explain yourself, Murphy. I don't have time for bullshit."  
Murphy's body stiffened, feet carrying him to sit opposite of her. A cigarette was pulled free and lit, elbow resting on the cleaned table top, chin resting in the up turned hand. His eye's focused on the girl. "Why did ye 'ave sex wit Connor?"  
"Why are we talking about this?" Kat glared, hands going to rest on her knee's. "I thought were going to just leave it alone?"  
He smiled angrily "No, I saw how he was lookin' at ye durin' church."  
"What? When?"  
"Why did ye sleep wit me brudder? Do ye want him, still?"  
"Fuck you."  
She stood, walking to stand behind the chair, and pushed it to rest under the kitchen table.  
Murphy stood just as she, nearly knocking his own seat to the floor. "Answer the fuckin' question, girl! Is it tha' hard for ye too?" He took a hit from the cigarette, holding it in his lungs until a burn started to make itself known.  
"No!" Kat yelled back, slamming her hands onto the table top. "I fucked your brother because you left me! I was alone! I needed a distraction! He is my friend and I trust him!"  
"Who started it?" That deep voice calmed .  
She let her gaze go to her hands, cheek's flushing. "I did…."  
He flopped back down into the chair "Kat, tell me this last thin'."  
Her canine's held tightly to her tongue "What?"  
"Who has the bigger cock?"  
Kat frowned, staring him dead in the eye. "Do what?"  
"Ye fuckin' heard me"  
Her mind whirled, memories of the two plastering pictures "I think…"  
"Don't think! Jus' answer the question! "  
She glared once more, wanting so much to break his nose. "You."  
Murphy held an emotionless face for a solid minute before his lip's broke into a shit eating grin.  
The front door burst open causing Kat to jump, eye's going wide.

"There's no fuckin' way that she's telling' ye the truth!" Connor stalked inside, yelling at his brother. Murphy gloated "Yes, she is! I'm older, ye fuck!"

At first, Kat had no clue what was going on.

She soon remembered a conversation they had with their Ma just month's earlier.  
Connor was right though. This time, she did break Murphy's nose.

AN- Help me add to the story! What do you want to read? :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN- For my dearest PrincessPiPi: Ask and you shall receive! I have decided to add more excitement in this story. It will most likely flow into the first movie. I plan on doing a long story with many chapter's. I am also going to put this into Kat's POV. Hopefully it will be successful! Please, remember to review. Good or bad. It is helpful. Thank you, Doll's.

Nearly three months passed since that dreadful broken nose incident. A few thing's changed, most stayed the same. Murphy and Connor settled their differences, for the most part. The two scrapped a few time's over simple taunting and drunken stupidity. The apartment began to fall apart. Plumbing was way out of order and part of the floor started to rot. Neither one of them made enough money to fix what actually needed fixing. Murphy found himself in the middle of an all out prank war. He wasn't too pleased with a sudden case of the shit's. Hell, there was no toilet paper left. My last clean pair of underwear was used. I was pissed. He was incredibly happy. I am sure that the look on my face made up for his intense stomach pain's and inability to make it ten feet without a gut wrenching passing of gas. The two of us would get along one day, then fight for a whole week. It was frustrating and had me on edge. He was upset because I refused to place a label on our 'relationship'. It was more like a friendship. No sex. Little cuddle session's once a week. One pantie wetting lip lock. I found myself dressing more feminine, with the help of my friend Connor, and getting much unwanted attention. My dear Murphy nearly broke a bloke's nose. All the poor guy did was sit beside me at Mcginty's and offer to buy a few drink's. It's not like I was going to let him get into my pant's. Hell, I hadn't had sex since that bout with Connor. Maybe that is another reason Murphy was tripping out. Food for thought. The hour's at the meat packing plant grew longer with more hour's of sunshine. The weather was beautiful! Cold. Not yet snowing, but so amazingly cold.

It was Saturday, December 19th. The apartment was empty, save myself and the blaring music of Macklemore. A week earlier, I talked Connor into buying a cheap sound system out of the back of an older white guy's trunk. Hopefully, it wasnt stolen. Knowing South Boston, it was. I cleaned the tiny apartment, dancing around, singing 'I'm gunna pop some tag's, only got twenty dollar's in my pocket'. Thank God it was me there and neither twin was around. Much yaunting would ensue. After deciding that the area was spotless and smelled of lemon's, I dropped my clothes and headed to the shower. Twisting the knob's and leaving the curtain open, no one was supposed to be around for hour's, I danced under the somewhat warm spray. The water felt good. We had no heating. The wall's were not insolated. Cold slid over every surface. My skin was looped into that group. The song switched to another popular one and I sang the word's, pleased that the station played a decent variety. I wrapped myself up in my own world, allowing the music to be all that danced around in my head. 'I ain't shoutin' at ya, I'm shoutin' to ya.'.  
Soaping up every last bit of my body and rinsing, I stepped from the shower before the water had opportunity to go cold. A soft whine sounded over my music briefly. "Have to fix the fucking plumbing."

Naked and wet, I danced over to the kitchen table, grabbing up a cigarette and a silver zippo, flicking and lighting my wonderful tasting cancer stick. 'The world don't revolve around you but it should, ain't sayin' your perfect but your really really good, Ain't sayin' I love ya but I probably could'. Filling both lung's with smoke, a pleased moan slipped past my lips and I tasted what it was that would continuously draw me back. My finger's played with the zippo, flipping the metal lid open and closing it quickly over and over again. My brain was trying to figure out when the zippo had gotten to the table. Surely the entire area was cleaned. Normally, I would empty the table top and disinfect it. I could have sworn that this was the very zippo that Murphy would always-  
That thought train quickly derailed , a soft rustling catching my attention. The hair's on the back of my neck stood on edge and I knew, right then and there, that I had been watched.. That I was not alone.

Falling over the chair was not a simple task. The damn thing was a good three feet behind, pulled back from the table so that the area underneath could dry after the vigorous scrubbing that had been done. Murphy was standing near his bed, a shit eating grin plastered on that handsome face. He didn't come to help me up as I lay there, ash smeared on my cheek, cigarette crushed and wet. "What the fuck?!" I shrieked, glaring dagger's. If look's could kill, he would have been a dead man fifteen second's earlier. "Your such an ass!"  
Murphy only chuckled, folding his arm's over his chest. "So this is wha' ye do when me an Connor ain' around, eh?" He bit into his bottom lip, feet taking his lithe body forward where I lay, almost too scared to move. Hopefully nothing was broken. In my short year's, there were no broken bone's to brag about. Only bruise's and sprain's.  
He bent at the knee's, hand grasping my arm, carefully pulling until I could stand. My cheek's were red and I was starting to shiver. The cold began to settle in once more.  
When my feet were firmly planted, I tried to pull away so that I could grab a towel. His grip would not let up. My frustration was mingling with the fear that took over just minute's earlier. "let me go."  
Murphy shook his head, giving a look that I was beginning to know all too well. His 'I'm going to eat you up little red' look. "Please?" I batted my wet lashes, water sliding from the messy hair covering my head.  
Another head shake and his arm pulled my chest to rest against his. Warmth. So very warm. "Why not?" my cheek pressed into his shoulder, the warmth melting the ice block covering my heart. His smell was intoxicating. A little sweat, a little cologne , and that very scent that was all Murphy. Instead of answering, he grasped my chin and lifted my head, lush full lips sweeping me into instant arousal. Tongue, teeth, and saliva. That's all it ever was when we kissed. And the kissing was more like a fight for dominance. He would try his damndest to get me to submit. I refused. Neither of us were ready for that kind of commitment. Or so I kept telling myself.  
My arm's wound around his neck and his left hand grasped a handful of my hair. The finger's pulled at the delicate, wet tendril's. "Tha's it, lass" Murphy pulled back to reward when I gasped into his mouth.  
I could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the promise of a good old fashion fucking against my stomach. My letting him know that he was oldest was no lie. He did have Connor beat, but not by much at all. That part would be left out. No need for him to get his panties in a twist.

When I was ready to just let him have what he wanted, the front door burst open and in sprung Connor.  
Thank God for the cock blocker! As was normal, Murphy shouted at his brother. The dirty blonde shouted back, eyes soaking up every last bit of my nakedness. I ran for a towel, wrapping myself up quickly then headed to the little plastic drawer dresser for something to wear. The music ceased, one of the two pressing the large 'power' button. I looked up in time to see Murphy smack Connor in the back of the head and I sighed. "You two.."

Dressing in a pair of blue jean's and a black turtle neck, I could feel the warmth grow. "So, you guy's want to go for a few drink's tonight?"  
Connor answered a quick 'yes', perking up instantly. Murphy grumbled under his breath and started undressing for his own shower.  
"Murphy, don't be so upset! It's not like I'm giving it up to anyone else!" I teased "I promise when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know." He rolled his eye's and headed to the broken tiled floor, naked as the day he was born. In the apartment, someone was always naked. We had no shame.  
"Jus' sleep wit 'im." Connor chuckled "He's a grouchy 'ol fuck."  
"I'm not ready to."  
"Why?"  
My eye's rolled over to the younger twin "You already know why, you ass."  
Truth was, I really did love Murphy. I wasn't in love with him at the moment, but God knows I loved him. Jumping into a full on relationship was something my mind fought against. Slowly. It would have to happen slowly. Testing Murphy and myself was no issue. At least not for me. He, on the other hand, was trying every fucking thing in the book to get me to commit to him. While his efforts were incredibly sweet and made my heart sing, they were also growing frustrating. They were signaling that I had to shit or get off the pot.

Around seven-thirty, we pulled on our winter coat's and headed to Mcginty's. The sun was still shining, a bit too brightly if you asked me. Murphy wound his arm around my shoulder and I let him. He Had a childish grin plastered on his face. Connor rolled his eye's and puffed away on his cigarette. "Don' be fuckin' in the bathroom, alrigh'?"  
Much to Murphy's annoyance, I agreed. He stole a quick kiss and swore that tonight would be the night.

Mcginty's was slow, as was usual these day's. Doc already had shot's lined up on the bar, a smile making his sweet feature's light up. We sat, threw back our shot's and engaged in bullshit with our favorite bartender. It didn't take long for Rocco to show. He was bundled up in a thick, worn coat, head covered by his black cap. "Hey! Fuck ass! Where's mine? Don't I matter around here?"

We drank, chatted, and fucked around until the early hour's of the morning. It wasn't until Connor brought to my attention that poor Rocco was passed out , sitting up mind you, that I ceased my rant. I was pretty sure that my word's were important. It wasn't easy for me to explain my feeling's in a way that made sense! Murphy leaned close to me, resting his chin on my shoulder, completely catching me off guard in my drunken state. I giggled, rubbing my face against his own. My inhibition's flew with the wind when I drank. A reason why the boy's enjoyed getting plastered with me. Something funny would always ensue. "Hey there" Was all my mind could come up with. "Well, hey there beautiful" He whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Murphy's lips unnecessarily lingered. For a moment there, I could have sworn I felt the warm wetness of a tongue. Connor sighed, standing. He ran a hand through his now sweaty hair, left hand going to rest in his coat pocket. "I tink me an' Rocco need at call it a nigh', ye two love bird's should be gettin' home before ye end up in jail for indecent exposure." He gave a quick peck to my cheek, hugged his brother, then went about half carrying Rocco out of the bar.

The final gulp of beer nearly did me in. my head floated just a bit and my vision was just a tad blurry. I rested my head on the bar, thought's running every which way. A soft pat caught my attention and up I went. "C'mon, love." There was a softness to Murphy's voice that seemed completely foreign to my ear's.  
His eye's were a sky blue, so beautiful that my finger's found a mind of their own and began tracing just under each orb. I must have looked like an idiot. My ear's picked up Doc's laughter. I was sure that my cheek's were fire engine red. Murphy, however, only smiled down at me. His eye's shined, surely from the alcohol, his voice seemed deeper than it had just minute's earlier. "C'mon, Kat. Let's be gettin' home."

Walking around Boston at 3:15 A.M. was no simple task. First off, the cold was unforgiving. The wind blew rather harshly, damn near freezing me on the spot. Police officer's were making their round's, a couple stopping along side of the road to watch Murphy and myself. They probably thought we were up to no good. My left arm was looped with Murphy's, the two of us pressed hip to hip. I snaked my hand into his coat pocket and pulled myself a cigarette and his silver zippo. My face had to be pressed into his chest and a flesh barrier used so that I could even attempt to light the damn thing. With no success whatsoever, I whined like a frustrated child. "Murph? Help me out." He had been silent nearly the entire trip. It was refreshing to hear his deep, accented voice. "Wha'? ye can't do it on yer own, little girl?"  
"Fuck you." Were the only word's that seemed to fit the situation.  
There was no response from the drunken Irish man. Just a hitch in his breathing and the pounding of that heart. I started to wonder if my word's had gotten to him like all of the other time's. Was my dear Murphy thinking of attempting a romp with me? Would I have to deny him yet again? If he tried, I would indeed deny him. We weren't ready for anything serious. Or, as usual, I just kept telling myself.  
His finger's began to twist around my wrist. The grasp only tightening until I was sure that there would be bruises. "What the hell, Murph?" My voice cracked, pain growing. He wasn't looking at me, but behind me. Was there an alley way there? A dog? A person? "Shut it" His voice was low, almost dangerous. Being the loud mouthed drunk that I am, I jerked by upper half around and said aloud "What?!" panic set it when my eye's caught sight of a tall figure, face slightly blurred, feet carrying whatever it was closer. My body was jerked forward so quickly and forcefully that I lost balance and toppled over. Murphy didn't take time in jerking me up from the ground. "Ye know ye got no problem wit the girl! Don't come any fuckin' closer!" I was as stubborn as ever and incredibly curious. My face turned to catch a better glimpse of this person and upon doing, I noticed a shiny black hand gun resting in the left hand.

"Shut the fuck up you pikey! You know what this is!" The voice was obviously male and holding an angry, bitter tone. Since when did Murphy have enemies? When had my blue eyed friend even have time to make enemies?

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but I do know that Murphy had attempted to shove me behind himself. That did not work out so well. Instead, I heard both shout at each other in a language that I did not recognize and that I wasn't aware he could speak. The three of us wound up in a scrap. Heavy breathing, cursing, mixed English, and bodies slamming into each other. A fist collided with my cheek, an intense pain shooting through my face, and I hit the ground between the two. My eye's nearly rolled into my head and I was sure that the white edged reality was not the alcohol.  
It felt as though my ear's had popped. My brain was even more fuzzy and thinking sluggish than it had been minute's earlier. Trying to get my focus once more, I began to realize something awful would soon be happening if I did not get the fuck up and do something.  
The guy stood in front of me, back facing me. I could see Murphy standing on the other side of him, hand's balled tightly into fist's. "Yer a fuckin' pussy!" He shouted at the man, seeing something that I could not. "Don' ye dare hurt tha' girl!"  
The man must have been pointing the gun at him. I'd never heard him say anything like that. He was possibly scared.  
I was no Bruce Lee, or else I would have taken him down with a few hit's. Instead, I felt along the cracked side walk for something to fight him off with. My finger's were starting to grow numb, sharp pain shooting through to the tip's. I worked the digit's quickly over the concrete, proud when a rather heavy chunk of side walk came into touch.  
Murphy was too busy watching the man, taunting, daring, cursing. I silently stood, using every bit of strength to lift the rock, pushing it over my head and inhaling deeply. Sweat was pooling and I was starting to shake. He must have heard my grunting, because the tall man began to turn and I panicked.  
What happened next would change my path in life.

The rock came down with such a force that I was flung forward just a bit. It collided with the half turned man's face and he hit the ground like a pile of wood. I dropped the weapon and stood silently, the severity of my situation coming into play. My eye's slid to Murphy's face. He was standing there, in shock, eye's roaming from me to the fallen man.  
What the fuck had I done?

Saved my Murphy. That's what the fuck I had just done. If anyone was going to take him out, it was going to be either Connor or myself. Not even Rocco was allowed that privilege. I could distinctly remember as a child, my mother telling me that a time would come when I would have to make life changing decision's. I'm pretty sure that she wasn't saying to bludgeon a grown man with a rock in the early hour's of the morning. I am also pretty sure that she would be somewhat proud that her daughter had protected someone she really cared about. Hell, possibly even saved their life.  
Eye's still locked on Murphy, I let go of the breath that I was holding deeply within my lung's. he pushed his gaze to the ground and it was then that I realized there was a puddle of blood growing. The thick liquid made contact with my shoe's and panic set in again. A partial scream left my throat. Murphy nearly tripped over the body and slid in the blood, his hand covering my mouth harshly. "Shut it!" His voice was shaky, deep, word's being annunciated better than I had ever heard. 'What do I do? What do I do?!' My mind buzzed with the question. There was no way in hell I was going to prison for protecting my Irish friend.  
A blast of freezing wind knocked me from my thought's and before I knew it, Murphy was pulling me along through the alley way. I wasn't sure where we were going and he wasn't doing any talking.

Rocco and Connor could not believe what happened just a while before. As Murphy and I sat, our dear friend Rocco made a phone call. He paced around the small living room, speaking quickly, laughing every now and then. Connor flopped onto the dirty couch beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing gentle circles. With one twin on each side of me I felt just a bit calmer than earlier. Neither of them talked.  
"Alright! Your safe!" Rocco interrupted the calming session, dropping his phone onto an end table, raking a heavy hand through sweaty hair. I nodded, clasping both hand's in front of my face, silently praying.  
"One condition, though" Fuck. There was always at least one condition. Nothing in this life was free. Ever.  
"Wha's tha'?" Murphy beat me to the question, his right arm going over my shoulder's, torso twisting to rest against my arm. "You have to go and talk to my boss tomorrow night. They'll cover up your mess. You just have to go and speak to them. "  
I swallowed hard, hand's shaking once again. I swear that I had never been so fucking scared in my entire life. There was nothing anyone could do to calm me. There was a huge possibility that the man was dead. By my hand. There was no one that could make me forget that. No one.  
"Alright. I'll be there."  
Rocco sighed, giving a weak smile. "I don't think you really have a choice in the matter."

Laying in the twin sized bed with Murphy helped to calm me. We were wearing barely anything. He was dressed in a pair of blue boxer's while I wore a pair of green boy short's and a black t-shirt. He was warm, so very warm. Both of my arm's were around his neck, face pressed into the skin just above his clavicle. He had his arm's around my waist, one leg between my own. The blanket was thick and covering us both from shoulder's down. "'ey, love" Murphy whispered, pulling his knee from it's resting place. "Yeah?" I whispered back, hoping not to wake Connor. "Put yer back against me chest." I thought on it for a good five minute's before complying. The feeling of his entire front pressed into my back was nearly overwhelming. "You feel really good, Murph." His chest vibrated with a chuckle.  
It was just as my eye's were growing sore from lack of sleep that I felt his strong hand move down to the band of my boy short's. "What are you doing?" I asked, pushing away just a bit, hoping that he would stop and I could sleep. "Wha' ye need." Murphy carefully pulled the fabric down to my knee's. I could feel his hand doing something behind me. My heart starting with the familiar pounding, blood rushing to both my face and nether region's. His hand returned. This time, it grasped a thigh and pulled my lower half closer, then went to my knee's and raising one so that there was ample space between each. My body already knew what was happening. It would have been a fool had it not known. Month's were already well and gone since the first time he took me. I wasn't sure how this time was going to go. I was still just as nervous and excited. One of his finger's found my entrance and was thrust deeply inside. My face burned and I gasped out. "Yer already wet." Murphy husked. My hip's bucked against his hand and that only seemed to excite him all the more. All too quickly, that finger pulled free. It was replaced by something much larger. There was no mercy in this. Being filled to the brim after not having anything for a very long time was both pleasurable and painful. His name came from my lip's a good bit louder than intended.  
"Say it again." He commanded.  
"Murphy."  
"Again."  
Our little game continued on for a while. He would punctuate his word's with a thrust, causing little gasp's to spring from my mouth. I often looked to Connor, making sure that we were not waking him. The man never even moved. He must have been in a deep drunken sleep.  
The metal frame started to squeak in Murphy's hurried thrusting. He was acting as though he were never going to have me again. Like a dying man getting his last drink of water. "Murphy, please." I whispered "Change position. " The delicate skin between my thigh's was growing sore, a fire like throb starting to blossom. He gave a chuckle, burying himself to the hilt before ceasing his pace. "Why, girl? Is it too much for ye?" My cheek's began to burn once more with embarrassment. Did I have to tell him again? Was he fishing? Possibly.

"It hurt's." My voice broke at the last word, teeth nearly ripping into my cheek. He slowly pulled free, grasping my shoulder's just after and pushed me to rest on my back. The pain lessened but was still there. Murphy took the space between my knee's and leaned in to rest on his elbow's. Our chest's pressed together and I could feel his heart pounding away. My eye's locked with his. I was in awe at his beauty. This is where my heart began to flutter and my stomach twisted. It was true that I loved him. True that I wanted to be with him. He was my friend, my lover, my cute Irish man. Reaching up, my hand's came to hold each side of his face. The skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and so warm to the touch. "Murphy, d-" There was no time to say what I wanted. He had his mouth against mine once again, my own hand's clutching tightly to the side's of his face. Our tongue's warred with each other, teeth scraping saliva being swapped. That struggle for dominance started. He would press his groin into mine and growl against my lip's. I would bite at his tongue and growl back. We sounded like animal's. Even fucked like animal's.

In the end, Murphy left a hickey the size of a half dollar on my throat. I left several mark's down his back. We reached our finish second's apart, a shout leaving his lip's, his name rolling from my tongue. We lay in the after glow of the sex and a rustle caught my attention. Connor was sitting up in his bed, staring into my eye's. He sighed, standing, stumbling over to the toilet and commenced to taking a rather long piss. I looked to Murphy and he was shaking his head. "Maybe we should get a better place with two room's." I suggested.

I found myself watching the sun rise, thought's of that man consuming me. Had I killed him? Had I done far worse than that and paralyzed him? Maybe he was going to have to drink through a fucking straw for the rest of his life. The part that put me into the most guilt was that I didn't care as much as I should have. If Murphy or Connor killed him, I am sure that they would have been freaking out. Running to mass, Confessing, even turning themselves in to the police. God. Another thought. The police would be after me. My finger print's were on that piece of concrete. Print's in blood. Or were they? Then again, Rocco made the phone call and said that the situation was well taken care of. I did trust Rocco. My thought's were overwhelming.  
Murphy snored softly in my ear, his arm's wrapped tightly around me. Surely protecting him was justifiable? I mean, what if the man did pull the trigger and kill him? The thought made a shiver run down my spine. "Fuck."  
All I could do was face that man tomorrow and pray to God for forgiveness. I would carry my action's to the grave.  
"Ye need ta sleep, Kat." my eye's moved from the rising sun to Connor. He lay in his bed, snuggled up in the thick blanket, a worried look on his face. "I'm scared, Conn." I whispered, trying not to wake Murphy. "What if I killed him?"  
The blonde twin shook his head. "Ye could have saved Murphy. Ye don' know if he was goin at kill him." I sighed. "What if he was just going to scare him?"  
Connor lay on his side, face resting on an old pillow. "God is always testing us, Kat. Only time will tell. Everythin' happens for a reason. Don' ever forget tha'."  
I closed my eyes and began to pray myself to sleep.

That evening came all too quickly. Rocco waited, smoking away at a cigarette. Connor and Murphy were pacing, each a mirror image of the other in action's. I pulled my hair into a short ponytail, donning a pair of dark dollar shades. I wore Murphy's black T-shirt and my own holey jean's. The lace's to my boot's were pulled tightly. Connor leant me his black pea coat. Rocco stepped to the front door. "We need to go. He'll be pissed if we're late." I only nodded, shoving my fear down into the pit of my stomach. Fear was trying to consume me. Every fiber in my being screamed. The boy's were not allowed to go. It was nearly a fight at first. Connor eventually calmed Murphy. He seemed to be one of the only being's on the planet that could do so. Before I could even step to Murphy to say my goodbye, he came and wrapped his arm's around me in a tight hug,. "Call me as soon as yer done, Please, love." My tightened muscles began to loosen a bit. "I will." Tear's were starting to burn and I knew I had to go before I lost my nerve. Pulling away from him was much harder than it should have been. Connor came next and kissed my cheek, only to be pushed aside and for his brother to damn near bruise my lips with his own. "I love ye kat. I fuckin' love ye." The tear's could not be held back any longer. "I have to go. Please, just let me go."  
With no fight, he obeyed. Just as I turned on heel and started toward the door, I was stopped yet again. This time, a black revolver was placed in my hand. My eye's widened, gaze locking with Connor. "If ye need it, fuckin' use it. Get the fuck out as quickly as ye can."  
Rocco broke in "I won't let anything happen to her. My boss may be a dick. But he aint that bad."  
Clutching the gun tightly for a moment, I made sure the safety was on before tucking it into my pocket. "Be back later, guys."  
This was possibly the single most terrifying moment in my short lived life.

AN-I tried to make it more exciting. Anything you guys want to read? And Ashlin will be in here some more. In the next chapter. I adore you guys! Please Review!


End file.
